Darkness Of The Mind
by Karushna5
Summary: A great tragedy has struck, Aragorn is injured and lies at death’s door. Someone is hunting elves and only the Prince knows who it is. Now if only he can remeber what he has forgotten.
1. Light Before Dark

Darkness Of The Mind  
By: karushna5

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. (Drat) Only the plot and story line and even that I technically don't own. They belong to my muse. Dude it's not fair.

****

Summary: Death is ever present. Day and night he stalks the shadows. His prey are many, mortal and immortal. He knows everything and everyone. Only those who see his eyes and survive remain alive, but they shall forever be enslaved by the Darkness of the Mind. (NON-Slash)

****

A/N: Yay, the story's finally ready to be posted (most of it anyway) The rating for now is PG-13(T by fiction rating)but that might later change because of the gore details in later chapters might be too much for some. At least they looked that way in my head, however if it turns out not to be that bad the rating may stay. Then again I may change to cover my own tail. I'll think on it before any final decisions are made.

****

P.S. Sorry for grammar, spelling, wording, ect... mistakes my beta seems to have dropped off the face of the planet. So please pardon the problems, if you see any major mistake inform me and I'll fix 'em. Thanks much.

Anyway enough of my ramblings...

On With The Fic!

****

Chapter 1: Light before Dark

It was dark, very dark, not even the shadows can be seen in the cell where I sleep. I hear voices in the not too far distance along with the sharp clanging sounds of metal clashing with metal.

'What is going on?' I ask myself, 'Why can I not see that which surrounds me?'

A cry is heard. Someone is hurt, but who? Is it my captor or my savior? I can't tell.

It all started with what feels like years to me, but maybe a few days or only hours, I do not know how much time has passed. There is nothing in this bleak darkness to give me a way to tell time. No matter for I can still tell you what happened, answers for time can come later. I was traveling through the woods of my home, I can still hear the thundering of my horse's hooves as they connected with the dry, hard ground; the Peredhil family from Rivendell were visiting and I wanted to be there when they arrived.

I remember hearing the sounds of other horses approaching, they are coming closer. I look over to my left and see a mane of unruly dark hair riding beside me. I smile as I recognize the face of my human friend Aragorn or Estel to the elves riding up behind him. I recognize them to be Lord Elrond's twin sons, my seniors by only two hundred years, my long time friends Elladan and Elrohir.

Forgive me, I forget the rest of the detail here, but we raced all the way home each horse neck and neck. When we reached the enchanted gates of my home I was tempted to pull ahead and run through the large doors saying the magic words as I pass through, resulting in the thick double doors slamming shut on their noses. But I'm not that cruel, besides my father would have my hide for shutting the doors on our guests.

I did, however, pull ahead anyway winning the race. We argued over who won, and the rules of cheating and fair play while we wait for Elrond and the rest of Elrond's guard to arrive. No one went anywhere alone anymore because of the darkness that was growing day by day. It was, and still is, unwise to travel without some form of a guard. Of course that never stopped me and my friends. We constantly went off on our own. Exploring new lands, trying new things, or simply enjoying each others company.

Another scream is heard in the darkness. Those were constant here. I have heard them every waking moment, but never found out who or where they came from, but this one is different from the others. A second voice joins it; both are calling out my name. I try to answer, maybe I do, I'm not sure. Soon one voice disappears leaving the other to look for me.

I sigh and return to my story of how I got here, help is on its way I know it. There isn't much left of the tale, but I shall finish. The next day we went out for hunt, and it rained. My memories are fuzzy as to what happened next, all I know is that I woke up in this pit of darkness with a man, I think, hovering over me. He whispers some ancient words of a forgotten tongue and that was it. He never harmed me; at least I don't think he did. Why can I not remember anything?

I hear the creaking of rusted metal as a door opens up in front of me. 'I didn't know a door was in here.' I think stupidly as a bright light enters, blinding me. Who knew the sunlight could hurt so much. I must have been down here a long time for the sun to hurt me so.

A shadow steps through shielding my eyes from the harsh light. The figure releases my hands that were shackled to the wall and helps me to my feet. My arms fall slack to my side. 'Why had I not noticed they were up against a wall?' I ask myself. My hands and lower arms tingle as the blood flow return to them. I move to rub them but only my fingers twitch. I guess that was all the strength I possessed at that moment. The figure steps back and the sunlight blinds me again. Taking notice on how the sun hurts my eyes the shadow covers them with his free hand and helps me outside. I feel the warm sunlight touch my cool skin, it feels nice. Fresh air enters my lungs as I inhale they felt relieved to be rid of the stale, thick air that surrounded me while I was incarcerated. The figure removes his hand from my eyes, he moves slowly so as not to hurt them again.

At first everything is blurred but soon I see a face it's one I recognize instantly. He had dark hair and bright eyes. His face slowly aged by time and yet never betraying his true age. His bright silvery eyes shown in happiness and relief that I am there. Why is he happy? Nothing had happened to me; at least I don't think so. He says something, but I don't hear it, though his lips I easily read. He is asking me if I'm alright and if the other men had hurt me any?

I try to answer, but I can't find my voice. I must have said something because the man laughs. However his smile quickly fades to a frown as a startled, confused, and scared look (I rarely, if ever see) replaces it.

'What is wrong?' My mind asks seeing the almost instant change. What has happened now? Strider what is wrong? I try to say, but my mouth no longer cooperates.

He slowly backs away and tries talking to me again. His lips are moving too fast for me to read, but judging by the look of panic and fear I know it is not good.

My vision fades to darkness as I hear a scream.

"LEGOLAS!"


	2. Lost and Found

****

A/N: Nothing to say. I was going to put something, but then my mind died when I looked at my Calculus pre-exam. (Looks again) /Screams/

Audience watch as authoress faints.  
Elladan & Legolas clones shrug and drag unconscious authoress off stage.  
Elrohir clone posts sign on curtain

Sign reads: Please enjoy the fic while I recover.

Review Replies:

HarryEstel: (Hehe, sing song )_'I'll never tell, I'll never tell.'_ Hehe. Yeah, poor Leggy-pooh (sniffles) Okay I'm over it, time for a bit more fun. Poor Legolas he really has no luck at all. Hope the update was quick enough. Thanks for the review.

elvingirl3737: Thanks for the review and the show of interest. Here's your update. "Intriguing" seems to be the word for the first chapter you're the second one to say so and the 4th time it was mentioned.

othrilis: (rubs back of head and grins) Sorry 'bout the confusion, didn't mean to. I promise it'll all make since later. Thanks for the review, here's your update. If you still don't get it by the end e-mail me and I'll answer all questions then. If I tried to explain now I'd ruin the story for you, and that's no fun. Thanks for the interest, hope you enjoy this one.

Deana: Thanks for the review, I love your work by the way. No worries I never do anything by the reviews alone, except a few corrections here and there. Thanks though. Yeah, it would be nice if they managed to get this site bug/ problem free. (Shrugs) Oh well can't have everything. Hope you like this one too.

lindahoyland: Wow, people really like that word 3rd one to say it 5th time mentioned. I'm starting to keep score now. Thanks for the review, here's your next chapter, enjoy.

Elven Kitten: Thanks for the review, Glad U Like. Hope the update was soon enough. If life doesn't get in the way I'll try to have the next one up in about a week or so. Here's your next chapter, enjoy.

Beginning 'n' End: Oh I don't mind it's been nuts here too with my own studies. I swear my brain short-circuited in math these past month or so. (sees B'n'E running around room /**sweat drops/**) Oh dear looks like all that pent up R&R has finally over flowed. I think I've released a monster. (hehe) Oh yeah I kinda forgot you've read it for me. Well you'll be happy to see that bits and pieces have been added since you last read. Thanks for reviewing my other stories too. Glad you liked 'em. Good luck w/ your exams, classes, and all.

Chapter 2: Lost and Found

Elladan rode atop his brown steed trailing one other horse behind him. He was on his way back to the mountain side cell where they had found their age old friend in. They had been looking for him for days, only learning his whereabouts by chance. It had only been three days ago they were all laughing and having a grand time when a storm from out of nowhere caught them. Elladan clearly remembered how the rain came down in large, thick, almost painful drops. They had sought shelter from the downpour in a nearby cave. Since elves have a dislike for the dark unknown in the depths of rock they stayed near the entrance and watched in silence as the rain gave new life to what was once a parched woodland.

Legolas was no exception to the elven fear of closed in spaces, if anything he feared them even more than any other, but he knew something about these caves that the others did not. Elladan let out a light laugh he should have known something was amiss when Legolas stood out in the rain refusing to enter. Legolas had all but dragged them back out into the storm. He almost had to carry Aragorn out, but that had not been necessary once he informed them that the cave they were using had once been home to one of Mirkwood's largest, man/ Elf-eating spiders. It was possible that another of that spider's brood had taken up residence. Not being one to argue with that sort of logic the three brothers had, literally, run from the cave and gone in search for another shelter.

After a few hours of trudging through the rain and mud with rolls of thunder overhead, the storm finally moved on to the next place to release it water filled sacs. As their luck would have it they had found shelter when it stopped. It wasn't until that moment that they realized they had left one of their packs at the last cave they were at. Legolas had taken it upon himself to go back and get it.

'That had been the last we heard of him.' thought Elladan.

"LEGOLAS!"

The yell instantly brought him back from his thoughts. It was loud, tormented, and the edging of fear mixed with sadness and anguish surrounded the spoken name. He knew that yell, having heard many times before; it was his foster brother Estel. Many questions flew through the older twins mind as he tried to think what had happened. But one thought came that disturbed him greatly: Legolas had perished.

"Oh no." he whispered to no one as he kicked his horse into a faster pace.

When he reached his destination Elladan slowed his horse at the sight that lay before him. At the base of the mountain where the low grass meets the woods three figures laid facedown in the dirt. They were unmoving and the bitter metallic scent of blood traveled to the Elf's sensitive nose. He didn't need to see them to know that one or more had lost a large amount of blood. Panic seized in his chest. One of them he knew was the one who had kidnapped Legolas, they had killed him not long ago, before Elladan retreated to get the horses and sent Elrohir back to Mirkwoord Palace to inform King Thranduil of their find, but the other two he feared he knew very well. He had left Estel to find Legolas and set him free.

He jumped off the horse and told them to stay where the woods stopped. He recognized the other two bodies and fear came anew at the sight of them. Legolas was facedown, the side of his face sitting in a mix of blood made mud. The Elf prince appeared as if he had only passed out, but he couldn't be sure. His eyes were closed after all, and that only happened to Elves under three conditions: when they were overly exhausted, poisoned, or worse…dead.

Elladan went to Legolas's side first, thinking that he must be dead for Aragorn to have yelled like that. Tears filled the Noldor Elf's eyes before slowly flowing down his cheeks as he rolled him onto his back and looked over his fair friends face. Legolas was pale, even for an Elf. The natural elven glow was all but gone from the listless form, blood, fresh and dried, stained his tunic and leggings, which were torn around the edges. A hole was ripped at the princes knees showing the scrapes he had received. They were dirty and what looked to be the start of infection. Legolas's blonde hair had lost some of its natural sheen, and was dirty with blood, dust, mud, and dirt. His wrists were bruised and cut where what looked like shackles had been placed. Over his left eye sat two shallow healing cuts one larger sitting above another shorter. As he gazed at the light marks he could have sworn the blood beneath it burned bright red, he quickly brushed it off as a trick of the light.

Elladan raised a fearful hand to the prince's chest hoping to feel the heart beat in his breast. To his surprise it was there and strong, as if nothing was wrong. (A/N: Hey look it rhymes!)

Elladan exhaled in relief, Legolas was fine. _'He must have just passed out.'_ thought Elladan, _'but then why would Estel shout his name like that? Estel!'_

Elladan turned to the second form. All the blood seemed to come from this one body. The dark rangers coat stood out strongly from the now red grass, but revealed nothing. Elladan cursed the Dunedain for wearing dark colors that could easily hide any number of wounds. Pushing these thoughts aside he crawled to his youngest brother's side and slowly turned him over. Aragorn let out a light pain filled moan at the movement. Elladan felt relieved at least he wasn't so bad that he could not make a sound. Better a pain filled moan then silence.

Finally getting a clear view of the wound Elladan gasped at what he saw. A long jagged knife wound traveled from the man's collar bone to his stomach. Blood began to pool in the deep gash, but he could clearly see the white bone that lay beneath. A dark crimson stain rapidly spread across Aragorn's shirt as the cloth absorbed the blood.

"Oh Estel, what have you gotten into now?" he sighed trying to push back his emotions so he could concentrate on fixing up his brother.

Looking around and thinking quickly Elladan went back to his horse and dug through a large brown pack that hung from one of the horses sides. It was big and bulky mostly due to the large amount of healing supplies tucked snuggly away inside. Aragorn had, on Elrond's orders, put the pack together, just in case they would need it when they found Legolas or if they had run into anything. Elladan shifted things around the bag was filled with so many different bottles and containers he wondered how Aragorn could ever find anything at all in his pack. His hand reached the bottom when he felt the something soft and squishy, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he had found the bandages. He was thrilled that for once his brother had enough since to bring three times as much cloth then normal. For once he wouldn't need to rip his shirt to pieces to use as bandaging. After taking a few steps and second thoughts he went back and grabbed the whole pack then rushed to his brother's side to begin work on the grievous wound.

Elladan felt worry seep in as he bandaged his brother. At first Estel had moaned a lot, but those were becoming weaker as time went by. When he had to apply pressure to slow down the bleeding some he moved against the new pain Elladan was causing. Not long after the man had gone limp entirely, and for one heart stopping moment Elladan feared he had killed his baby brother. That the pain he had been causing was the final straw to all the torment the man had already gone through to gain the injury he was now mending.

__

'No! Not now! He can't die now!' Elladan thought as he frantically searched for the human's life sign.

...Elsewhere...

Elrohir dashed through the woods in the utmost of haste the thundering of his horse's hooves matching the rapid beat of his heart. He had to get home and quick, they had found Legolas, at long last. He didn't know if he should be happy they had found their friend or worry for the state he would surely be in.

He was concentrating so hard on getting home he almost missed the rapid movement in the trees and nearly trampled the other Elves that dropped down in front of him.

"Halt!" said one who Elrohir assumed was the leader.

"Please, I'm in a hurry. I must get to the palace I have a message for King Thranduil concerning his son."

"Lord Elrohir?" asked one Elf.

Elrohir recognized him instantly. His name was Curudae, an Elf who was exceptionally gifted with the skill of silence, more than what was gifted to most elves. He could hide in plain sight and even in a hurried run could easily hide his tracks without second thought, and moved between the shadows with the greatest of ease.

He had been around for as long as Elrohir could remember. A proud Elf by nature, but one who happily give it all up for those he cared for. He was a lot like Glorfindel in many ways. An original resident of Rivendell he had light brown hair and soft brown and green colored eyes. He was tall and handsome, like all of his kin, but not today it seemed. He was covered from head to toe in mud and dirt, hardly any skin could be seen through all the grime, and he was not alone. The others in his troop also looked as he did. These past few days had been hard on them all and Elrohir was sure he didn't look much better.

The head of the troop instantly stepped aside to let the young Elf lord pass. "My apologies Lord Elrohir, We did not recognize you."

"LEGOLAS!" came the tormented yell.

Elrohir's eyes grew in size as the color drained from his face. His mind raced to understand what may have happened when he left. A thought crossed his mind, did Mot not die? Or had something happened to Legolas? What about Estel? His little brother and his best friend were in danger, in trouble of some sort and here he was conversing with a few guards. What was he thinking? How could he have left them to that fate?

What about Elladan? That scream was loud enough he would have easily heard it. Was he entangled in the mess as well? Would his name be called next?

Elrohir felt his heart clinch in his chest and his breathing stop. Turning his horse around he prepared to race off and join in the fight for his friend and families lives. He didn't see the hand that grabbed the rope that served for the horse's reigns.

"Lord Elrohir stop!" said a voice in commanding tone.

"No! Their in trouble I have to help them."

"Elrohir, listen to me!" The tone held sharp enough to cut through the Elf's train of thought, "Elrohir, I have known you since you were a mere babe. I helped teach you to hunt wild bore and deer. I have protected you and your reckless brothers since you first got lost here."

"B-But…" Elrohir stammered.

"I know you want to race to their aid, as do I. After all the Prince is my friend as well is he not? You are the only one who holds information on the young prince and his father has been awaiting news for three days. Will you cause him more heart ache by denying him that news?"

Elrohir shook his head no.

"Then ride back to Mirkwood." Said Curudae gently turning the horse around in the direction of the palace. "We will tend to them. Have no fear."

Elrohir nodded reluctantly and left his horse almost flying down the path. _'I hate to leave them, I really do, but I have to deliver my message. Thranduil and Ada will be relieved.'_ he thought. Gritting his teeth in anger at the one who would dare to harm his family and friends as his thoughts continued. _'But as soon as that message is given I will return and kill anyone who dares to hurt them.'_


	3. Father's Troubled Heart

**A/N: **Beta still hasn't been located; beta finding hounds have gone missing as well. I think she left me, anyone see her send her home. (Boy that sounds kinda pathetic) Anyone want to act in her place till I find her please email me, my address is listed on my URL.Thanks for the help and understanding. Remember point out any mistakes and they will be fixed.

**Any '_Italic' _means dream  
'thought'  
"Talk"**

**Review Replies:**

**Deana:**(smiles) Glad U like, thanks for the review. Here's your next chapter, hope you like.

**HarryEstel: **Oh their troubles are only beginning. (Evil laugh. Bug flies in throat. (cough cough) more evil laughter.) Hehe. Glad you like here's the update.

**viggomaniac- **(blush in embarrassment) Oops, sorry bout those. I tried to keep that from happening. Oh I don't mind I actually encourage people to point out my mistakes. Thanks much for telling me, I fixed them now, but like I said my beta has vanished from the face of the planet. I think she ran off to Mars or something. (Shrugs) Reads rest of review Hmm, (sing-song) I'll never tell. I'll never tell. (Hehe) You'll have to wait to find out just like all the others. As for Elrohir…well the A/N at the end of ch.2 explains it and I did declare it AU (mostly to cover my tail for these sort of things) But the way I see it Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn ran to Legolas's rescue without help (again) and someone had to go back and tell the healers to get ready. Then again when those four are involved the healers are probably on call at all times. Thanks much for the review and error pointing out.

**Elven Kitten: **yes, poor ittle 'Ro. And it only gets worse from here on. (hehe) Glad U like here's your update. Hope you like.

Chapter 3: Father's Troubled Heart

Walk, walk, walk, turn. Walk, walk, stop. Stare out window, nothing there. Walk, walk, turn. Sit on bed and think for half a second. Stand. Walk, walk, walk, turn, walk, walk, walk, turn. (A/N: Boy I'm dizzy)

The sounds of pacing and a worried father could be heard in the hallway. Elrond was sure of it, his footsteps were sounding loud even in his ears, but what more could he do? All three of his sons were out in the dark, evil, woods of Mirkwood, and knowing how trouble prone his children and Legolas were they were bound to have problems. 'What if something happened?' asked a distant voice in the back of his mind. 'Any number of things could go wrong. They tend to turn reckless when the lives of their friends come into play in these dangerous games of life and death.'

'Silence!' Elrond mentally hissed. He would not think that way; he had to believe they were fine.

Elrond paced the floor of his room in the palace. Three days had passed and still no word from any of the elf lords children. Upon hearing of his son's kidnapping Thranduil had sent out patrols to search for the missing prince and his captor, but so far nothing had been found. Elrohir had been the one to deliver the disturbing message only to leave shortly after giving it. He had gone back out into the wilds to aid in the search with his brothers.

Thranduil had begun to fall into depression as there was no news of any findings not even so much as a ransom note had been found, a common find when there was a kidnapping.

Looking out the window he was standing near he watched the gates open up and a rider race through the enchanted doors. He immediately recognized it to be Elrohir. Elrond left at a dead run seeking out Thranduil.

Thranduil was sitting in his private study staring blankly out the small window. He was thinking about many things all of which had one thing in common, his missing son. All the same thoughts repeated constantly in his head.

Who had done this? Why Legolas? What did they want? Were they working for Sauron or on their own? What could he do that he hasn't done three times before? What vital clues was he missing? Was Legolas alright or being tortured endlessly? How long before they found him? Was his beloved son even alive? The questions were almost unending and when they did they circled again. The Elven king had eaten little food and taken even less sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the most horrific scenes: Bloody corpses, deadly tortures, poisons. Once he had even dreamed Legolas had escaped only to die in his arms at his doorstep the murderer never known and never caught.

That particular dream shook him to the core so much that he had sought out Elrond in the dead of night to decipher its meaning.

****

FLASHBACK

King Thranduil hurried through the halls of his home his slipper covered feet making scarcely a sound on the stone floor. He was heading towards Lord Elrond's room, hoping that the Elf was still awake. He thought back to what had woken him at such a late hour of the night. Try as he might he could not erase the visions the horrid nightmare had brought to him.

In his dream he saw Legolas. He was running from something, though he could not see what it was that frightened his son. Legolas was trying to say something to him, but he could not hear. When suddenly, Legolas lurched forward, stumbling over his own two feet and falling face first into the ground. A white arrow sticking out the middle of his back like a flag.

…Dream…

'Legolas tried to stand and painfully forced himself to his feet. Thranduil could clearly see the pain and fear written in his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to take that away. Thranduil wanted to run to him, but found he couldn't, he could only watch as two more arrows pierced his sons back.

"No." he whispered in disbelief.

Again Legolas fell and again he stood, but his movements were slower with each time. He was loosing, dieing and all Thranduil could do was watch. Again he tried to race to his side, but no matter how hard he tried he could not reach his son's side. He could only stand by helplessly as Legolas tried to run from his unknown assailant. A shadow moved nearby taking on a human form, but had no face. Only two bright red slits formed near the top of his head that could only be described as eyes. A spiked club appeared in his hand. The weapon looked as if it had seen better days. Rusted spikes that were hook shaped at the ends protruded from random spots near the top of the old splintering wood.

"No don't." said Thranduil, realizing what was about to happen.

Thranduil watched in horror as the shadow raised the club above Legolas's unprotected back. The club came down and connected with flesh with a sickening thud and crunch of the inch thick spikes breaking bone. Legolas cried in pain. The only sound Thranduil had heard through out the dream. The mighty Elf King pulled at the invisible restraints, but no amount of struggling could release him.

"Please stop." he begged, seeing the pain in Legolas's eyes.

Again the club came down, this time it struck Legolas's side. Blood began to fill his mouth and dribble down the young prince's chin.

"Stop!" yelled Thranduil and the invisible bonds were broken.

In a blind fury engulfed the Elven King as he raced to attack the shadow that dared harm him son. He wanted nothing more than to beat the creature within an inch of his life. He wanted to torture him to no end, wanted him to feel the pain his son suffered, and die a slow and painful death. Unfortunately he would never get that chance. The shadowed man disappeared the second Thranduil took his first swing at him.

All the anger and hatred disappeared only to be replaced with worry, panic, and sadness at the sight of his boy. Legolas was lying helpless on the ground, his blood quickly turning the ground red. The blood was so much it nearly made him sick, looking at it he couldn't help but think how much a body could stand to loose.

Kneeling down he felt the blood soak through his leggings, staining them a darker shade of green. Gently he rolled his son over till his head rested on his lap. At the sight Thranduil could have cried. His face was whiter than the winter snow causing the bright blood rolling and bubbling out of his mouth to stand out greatly in contrast.'

…End Dream…

That was when he woke up, unable to stand watching it any longer. He was grateful to find out it was a dream, but still sometimes dreams held a merit of truth in them somewhere, and though he had no powers of foresight like in the other Elven kingdoms it still made him worry even more. 

Next thing he knew he was in front of the room Lord Elrond was staying in. Looking down he saw light coming from under the door.

Taking a deep breath he hoped his guest wasn't asleep as he knocked on the wood door.

"Elrond are you awake I need to speak with you. It's important."

By now Thranduil was beginning to think that he was being simply paranoid and in all honestly was feeling a little foolish for asking Elrond about a dream, but he quickly reminded himself it was for his son that he was there in the first place. The sound of rustling could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Yes, Thranduil what is the problem?" asked a somewhat sleepy Elrond, but Thranduil knew it wasn't because he had disturbed his rest, but rather the lack there of.

"Elrond have you had any visions as of late?"

Elrond sadly sighed, "No Thranduil, I'm afraid I have not, though I would give anything to know even the slightest of detail." Elrond stepped aside motioning his friend to come in "Why do you ask?" Elrond closed the door behind him.

Thranduil took a deep breath before starting "My friend I had the most terrifying nightmare I have ever had in my entire life."

Elrond sat on the bed his worry increasing as Thranduil told his tale. By the end the Mighty King was at his wits end and trying desperately to hold back his emotion and maintain a since of calm. He did not want to appear weak in front of anyone no matter who they may be.

"What does it mean?" he asked the wise Elf Lord.

"It could mean many things or nothing." said Elrond it sounded harsh even to his ears. In all honesty he didn't want to say the obvious meaning behind the dream, but then again could he really give false hope to a desperate father. To do so can sometimes backfire and make things worse than they would have been if he had said nothing. Elrond had learned that hard lesson a long time ago, when he was faced with a very simaler situation.

"Are you sure you haven't been having visions, you always do."

"As I said before I have seen nothing on the fate of your sons or the fate my own."

"Can't you summon something?"

"Visions can't be called upon they come when they come and aren't completely reliable. They only show what could be."

By now Thranduil's emotions could no longer be held back. "Can't you do anything!" he yelled angrily

"Don't you think I've tried!" Elrond yelled back his own worry coming forward as anger. "Thranduil I care for Legolas as if he were my own and I hate feeling this helpless." Elrond calmed down as his voice softened, "My own sons are out there too. When Elrohir left three days ago that was the only news I had that they were fine, but that feels so long ago." Elrond's eyes wondered to the window as they gazed up at the starry night sky.

"I am sorry."

Elrond looked back at Thranduil who had found a spot on the floor the object of his attention. "I am sorry to have disturbed you. I did not mean to become angry it's just…"

"Thranduil, mellon-nin," Elrond interrupted, "I understand."

Thranduil turned to leave as he walked to the door he heard Elrond speak.

"Thranduil, if I had had a vision and knowing what they normally mean would you still want to know?"

Thranduil stood there staring at the closed door his hand hovering just above the knob. Did he want to know? He asked himself. The dream flashed briefly across his vision.

"No, I probably don't." he said, then left.

**…Back to Present… **(A/N: man that took longer than I originally thought.)

Elrond didn't think he could run so fast, if it weren't for the desperate news Elrohir held he would have never even given thought to it. A sharp turn around a corner and a near collision with one of the house servants he spotted Thranduil's private study at the end of the hall. Never had the short hallway seemed like miles, possibly even leagues, away from where he stood, but at last he reached his destination. At last he was in front of the door to the study. As he reached to turn the handle the door swung open and caught him off guard. Now, Elrond had learned thousands of years ago how to fight; war and survival made it essential to learn in order to live. Even though he now lived behind a desk with mounds of paper work that came with the job of being leader of Rivendell he still kept up with his old skills by sparring occasionaly with Glorfindel or one of his sons. Fortunately all that skill was still useful. Automatically he jumped back to avoid being hit by the thick door.

Thranduil emerged from the room having seen Elrohir riding through the front gates not only a moment before.

"Did you see him?" asked the Elven King almost happily as he left Lord Elrond in his tracks

As Thranduil hurried for the court yard a mix of emotions flooded his heart sadness, fear, worry, and a great curiosity of Elrohir's news. What if it was bad news? What if it was good? What if he came back to tell them the search was hopeless? It was as if he was divided in two, half of him said the news was good in that they had found Legolas, the other was saying they may have found the young prince, but in what condition? Was the main question. The poor Elf was almost afraid to ask what had become of his son. Almost.

Elrond hurried to catch up to Thranduil as they both dashed through the halls. They were both desperate to know and the other Mirkwood Elves knew of their plight and made room for the fathers as they ran madly through. Had it been any other day the sight would have been comical. After all how often did one see their king and a neighboring lord dashing through the halls, ducking servants and guards that were in the way, vaulting over banisters, and nearly tripping down the stairs?

At last they reached the open court yard awaiting Elrohir's arrival. Now they waited and while they waited anxiety and a desperate need for knowledge for better or for worse began to grow.

Elrohir called his horse to a halt and slid off the animal's sleek back.

Thranduil's blood pulsed in his ears and for a moment that was all he could hear as he silently watch Elrohir walk up to him. The Elf's features did not go unnoticed. His eyes were downcast and misty in what could have been tears, his hands were balled into tight fists, his back was straight, but with a slight slump as if in controlled sorrow. Young Elrohir seemed tense and upset about something and all were desperate to know what. However, when he at last noticed where he was his lips turned up into a smile that turned King Thranduil's thoughts to happier, more hopeful thoughts.

"We found him." was all the second born son of Elrond needed to say for all tension to be released and allowed the mighty king of Mirkwood to breathe fresh air as hope swelled within.

That night all would sleep a little better knowing their prince was on his way home, and these three words would be the highlight of the elven city. However, later they may all wish they had never found him.

**A/N: **Wow a long one I normally keep these about 3-4 pages on Microsoft Word, but I just couldn't stop once I got going on this one.I try to have these updates about one week apart, but school's almost out and we all know what that means.

(Scary music) EXAMS! (Scream)

So yeah, since it's in my best interest that I pass with at least a B average I might not be able to update regularly until the end of the month. I will still be updating every once in a while just don't count on one popping up every week. Sorry, but school has to come before writing. At least that's what my mom says.

I also have my grandmother visiting for the next 2 wk. So don't expect too much from me. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Till Next We Meet.

****

Review Me


	4. Who Done It?

**A/N: **

_Happy Authoress walks out_  
_/Looks out at almost empty theater/  
_Authoress: Oops! Sorry bout that life caught up again.  
_/Cricket chirps/  
_Authoress: (Sweat drop) well, guess I waited too long._ /More crickets/_ Um, is anyone out there?

Sorry for the wait, but things have been nuts around here. My head is still spinning from everything, but I can happily say that everything is finally starting to fall in line where it belongs. Hopefully, it will stay this way. (Not a chance)

Thanks to all who helped me with this story. Beginning 'n' End for your ideas to help with my writers block. Eleniel Ithil thanks for your bateing and I hope things are going well on your end. Last, but never least, viggomaniac for your help with fixing my mistakes that were missed. Special thanks to you three who have really helped me. You all deserve a cookie.

**Review Replies: (You guys get a cookie too. I could never forget my fans.)**

**Deana:** (Blush) Glad U like. Sorry for the loooooooooooong delay. Thanks much for the review hope you like this one too.

**Elven Kitten:** Thanks much for the review, glad you like. Yeah poor Thranduil (devious grin) and it only gets worse. (Insert mischievous laugh) Well hope you like, and sorry 'bout the wait.

**Ronda-Chan:** Hope your exams went well, mine are finally done. Now it's time to relax (reclines back) _(Legolas clone whispers in Authoress ear)_Ack! What summer school. (Pouts) Well there's still a small vacation. Thanks for your review and sorry 'bout the wait I promise there are several good reasons. I just can't think of any right now. Hope you like this chapter to.

**viggomaniac:** Thanks for all your help in pointing things out. Keep up the criteics they help me decide what needs work and what needs to be left alone for a while.

**Deep Sorrow:** (Blush) Wow, thanks for the compliments, glad u liked. Sorry for the wait, hope you liked this one too.

**Anastasia Who:** Glad you like, sorry for the delay. Real life snuck up and bit me. As for the confusing parts I promise it will all make since later. If not and you're still confused by the end let me know and I'll explain everything. If I say anything now it'll ruin the story for you, and what fun is that?

**Chapter 4: Who Done It?**

_"We found him." was all the second born son of Elrond needed to say for all tension to be released and allowed the mighty king of Mirkwood to breathe fresh air as hope swelled within._

The next day Lord Elrond woke with an uneasy feeling slowly growing within him as he watched the path beyond the gates for a sign of his sons and Legolas. He had been sitting up for the forth night in a row alternating between watching out the window for the others and looking over a very exhausted Elrohir. Sometime between the very late hours of the night and the now rising dawn he had nodded off.

He looked over at his second born, sleeping nearby. Elrond brushed his fingers through the tangled locks of his son's hair. He smiled fondly at the sleeping form that would occasionally twitch in his sleep. Elrond remembered how Elrohir had come home to deliver his message, only to turn around, heading back out into the wilderness, but Elrond would not allow it. He had a hard time convincing the youngest twin to stay behind with him and wait for his brothers and friend's return.

It was early morning, just a few hours after the sun rose, when he finally saw Elladan riding back. With Estel riding in front, looking unconscious from what he could see and Legolas in front of one of the guards, there was little time for emotion as he ran out to great his son.

Elrohir woke at the sudden feeling of being alone and cleared his eyes in time to see his father leave the room.

Elrond took Estel from Elladan's grasp his father's heart weeping over the unresponsive form of a once headstrong and happy boy. But he himself did not have time to cry instead the healer in him took charge.

Without a word to those around him he quickly turned and headed towards the healing word. The others would follow, they always do, a part of him welcomed the comfort of those who shared his pain and the help they will readily give, but the other part wished to keep them away. He didn't want them to witness the injuries to their brother or hear the pain filled cries if Estel woke at the wrong moment, but most of all he did not want them to see him fall. To see him fail in saving their little Estel; to bare witness to the humans untimely demise. As he ran he could feel his adopted son's life drain away with every step he took. He could feel his son's very life slip through his fingers like water down a river. Estel wouldn't last much longer without help. Elrond could finally see the healing room doors ahead and never had the sight made him so happy. He only wished to make it there before the others so he could lock them out; there were plenty of other healers on standby waiting for him to arrive. But then again if he locked them out at such a critical point they may very well breakdown the door. In the end he could keep none of them out, but then again he didn't really try.

Thranduil sat in his study his thoughts lost in the troubling information he had just received from one of his best patrol group. Curudae had delivered the message himself in the early hours of morning, not long before dawn. He had said that in rushing to Elladan's aid they had found countless spider nests not too far ahead on Elladan and Legolas route home. Not that that was out of the ordinary, after all Mirkwood is full of spiders and nests are a common find, especially along the well used paths.

However when they went to destroy the nest so the boys would have no other foe's to defeat and hinder their time, and possibly themselves, they discovered the recently charred bodies of what was left. Curudae had said there were no reports about spiders being there, this being normally his path to check for the eight legged killers, he would know about any nests and if they were destroyed or not. Not that they weren't grateful for what had happened it was just the manner it had been done that bothered the Elven king. The spiders were reported burned to a crisp, and others cut open, but there wasn't a sign on the landscaping that suggested something had happened. No scuff marks in the dirt, suggesting a fight taking place, no footprints in the mud that told of anyone passing through, the grass wasn't even burned from where the spiders had been fried. Not even blood was left behind from the ones that had been destroyed and cut open. It was almost like someone had put the bodies there for them to find. Perhaps in a warning of some sort, or maybe to let them know they had help hidden in the shadows.

Thranduil shook his head to clear his mind. He had other things to think about: Legolas's health for one thing. Elladan had come not long after Curudae, and unfortunately he was distracted when Legolas was taken away to the healing halls. Now he would have to wait for Elrond to give his diagnosis on the health of both Estel and Legolas. Needless to say the Mighty Elven King Thranduil was anxious to hear of his son's health.

A knock sounded at his door.

"Enter." said Thranduil

Elrond opened the wood door and walked inside, his expression unreadable.

**-------Elsewhere--------**

Curudae walked through the halls at a quick pace his mind still working to figure out what had happened to the spiders. Soon he deemed the situation for now unsolvable, later he would work it out when things calmed down a bit.

Elrohir after looking his friend over instructed the warrior to put Legolas in his room so he would be more comfortable. Curudae had agreed and left the Prince in his chambers while the healers worked to put him back together, but that in itself was confusing. It was like nothing was wrong with their fair prince; it was like he was sleeping almost. From what he could see Legolas was a little scratched up and bruised, but otherwise he was fine.

As he walked away he spotted King Thranduil's top advisor, Thespar, coming his way. Curudae resisted the urge to groan. He really disliked the advisor with a passion, no matter the reason why, he never even knew. They never agreed on anything and were locked in a constant battle over how things should be done. Most of the time they avoided each other and tried to be polite when they were forced together. Of course everything they said was through gritted teeth and their words would pierce one another.

Curudae kept his wits about him as the blond advisor passed him by without a word. A subconscious clash and crackling of the air around them told clearly of the strong rivalry between them. But neither said a thing and continued on their way. Curudae tilted his head to the side ever-so slightly and watched him out of the corner of his eye. He really didn't trust the advisor even though his king did. That alone was probably the only thing they kept them from killing each other.

Continuing on his way he spotted one of the maids coming around the corner. She gave him a warm smile as she passed him by.

Thranduil impatiently looked up to see who had entered his study. He didn't need more problems to worry about. This person would have to wait regardless of what the matter is and who it concerned. He was about to send the Elf away, but bit his tongue when he saw who now stood before him. It was Elrond. Thranduil gulped down the lump that slowly formed in his throat. Worry began to make itself known again.

"I was surprised that I didn't see you hovering over him."

"Something important came up; it involved the monsters surrounding my home. It is the strangest dealing with the spiders that we have ever had."

Silence hung in the air before Thranduil asked the important question that had been teasing his mind for days.

"What of Legolas." the King asked fearfully.

Elrond's brow knitted in concentration as he searched for the words to best describe the young elf's situation. "Legolas's condition, in all honesty, has me perplexed."

"What do you mean? Is he alright?"

"The actual wounds that I see are of no real concern Thranduil. By all rights he should be almost fully healed and up and about at this moment, but he is not. He just won't wake up. I don't know why, there has been no trauma to the head, nor should the wounds pain him enough to keep him out this long. What disturbs me is that he is not the only one like this."

"Who else? Strider?"

"Aye, he was the first one I tended to. When Elladan brought Estel back his injuries were most grave, but still he responded. I clean and stitched the wound all the while listening to him begging, pleading with me to stop and leave him be." Elrond faltered as he paused to regain him composer. Clearly he was remembering the torture he and his sons had gone though in that time frame. Thranduil patiently, yet anxiously, waited for Elrond to pull himself together. But one question remained in his mind and he would have it answered as soon as the Noldor Elf was ready.

Finally Elrond had packed away his emotions and collected himself. "I am sorry Thranduil. It's just…"

"I know." Thranduil cut in. He had felt those emotions more than once in his life it was wise to take the time to collect oneself instead of breaking down where you stand. "But tell me something, did you not sedate Estel before you put him back together? It is unlike you to neglect those details with patients especially your own family."

Elrond nodded sadly, "I admit I had decided not to take the risk. Estel was at a delicate point at the time the slightest nudge in either direction would have killed him or saved him. I did not want to risk loosing him because I chose to keep him knocked out at the time."

Thranduil nodded in understanding. He was about to say more when an impatient knock sounded at his door.

"King Thranduil come quickly there's been an incident!" said Thespar barging into the room.

Thranduil stared at him for a few seconds to allow the information to sink in and the shock to wear off. Without question the elf came to his feet and followed Thespar in a hurried pace. No one ever barged in on the elven king unless it was of the utmost importance.

Elrond trailed after them not far behind. No one spoke though the burning question was on the tip of their tongues. What had happened? Asking would be a waist of the very breath they needed as they ducked down winding hallways and upstairs. Realization dawned in the back of Elrond's mind they were nearing the palace sleeping quarters. Another turn brought them closer to the living area where all the royals' slept and important guests stayed. Worry set into both elf lords this was where their children were currently sleeping. If anything had happened here it was bound to involve at least one of them. Elrond would normally start ticking off all the things his wild boys could do, but the urgency in the elf's voice suggested that this had been none of the twin's usual pranks and mischief.

Thranduil couldn't help but feel panicked a little as they neared his son's room. Grotesque thoughts kept spinning through his mind. He hadn't seen Legolas since he returned. Elrond had told all he needed to hear. Legolas was safe and unharmed - to an extent, of course, so he had assumed that his son had been tended to. Then he remembered the dreams he had been having the past nights. What if something had happened? What if something was wrong and the healers had been too hurried to see? What if, Thranduil came to realize, were truly horrible little words that could have many meanings, and brought fear to all who dared to ask.

They rounded the final corner where Thespar had seen the problem.

A figure dressed in a long white servant gown was laying belly down in the middle of the empty hallway. All three elves skidded to a stop and slowly approached the motionless figure.

"I found her like this my lord."

Thranduil felt relieved for half an instant that it had not been Legolas that was hurt. Elrond felt the same as he knelt down to examine the maiden. He didn't need to search long judging by the sharp twist of the neck he concluded that it had been broken. Her eyes were trapped gazing into the darkness brought on by the end if life.

"She is dead." he said solemnly. Passing a hand over her face Elrond gently closed the maiden's eyes.

**A/N:** Well what do ya think? Anyone want to take a guess at who did it.

Love? Hate? General outrage? Let me know review pwease. (Pout; Big sad puppy eyes) My muse gets lazy without reviews and my clones get bored and annoy plot bunnies. Reviews make them happy and keep a small form of peace in my house.

(loud crash)

**Elrohir Clone:** Aaaa, 'Dan! You broke Kat's favorite statue!

**Elladan Clone:** Ooops.

(Authoress sweat drops)

**Muse:** Shoot! Who let all these plot bunnies loose?

**El and El clones:** Legolas did it.

**Legolas clone:** No, it wasn't me! The gremlins did it.

(LOUD crash)

**All:** The kitchen!

**Authoress:** Please review so I can put them to work.

(Explosion)

**Elrohir Clone: **(pops head in) Um, Kat. The, uh, bunnies escaped and, uh, ate all the groceries you bought yesterday.

**Authoress:** Anything else?

**Elrohir Clone:** Yeah, Nameless (Elven muse) is strangling Legolas and Elladan blew up the mailbox. You sent the bills out yesterday, right?

(Power goes out)

**Clones & Muse: **Hey!  
Who turned out the lights?  
What's going on?

**Authoress:** (sweat drops) Good thing my computer has battery backup. Please review me.


	5. Who's To Blame?

**A/N:** Sorry 'bout the wait, but my computer was misbehaving (again). It had the virus that refused to die. I think I may have killed it off this time. Hope this chapter is to you guys liking, it took some time and when I first finished it was really boring. I tried to make it a little more interesting, but don't blame me if it's not.

**Review Replies: (Sorry for the short replies.)**

**Deana:** Yep, poor Legolas and it's only going to get worse. (Hehe) Glad U like, hope U like this one too.

**Elven Kitten:** Glad U like, hope U like this one too. Thanks for the review.

**Chapter 5: Who's to Blame? **

Legolas woke to the sound of hurried feet, but when they passed by his room he suddenly felt too tired to get up and see what was going on and almost instantly went back to sleep the moment he considered staying in his comfortably warm bed.

What seemed like hours latter he awoke again, butthis time it was something different. Someone had entered his room.

"What do you think 'Ro?"

"Looks like he's still asleep."

"That's not what I meant. I mean do you think he knows what happened?"

"Of course, he was there you know."

"But still something about this doesn't feel right to me."

Legolas instantly recognized the voices to belong to Elladan and Elrohir.

'When did they get here?' He asked himself, 'Oh, well. It could be worse, they could be planning something.'

"Do you think he'll wake up soon.' asked Elrohir worry ringing loudly in his voice.

"I hope so." said Elladan, almost sad sounding.

'This isn't right.' Thought Legolas, 'What went on during the night?'

Again the urge to fall into the comfort of sleep came upon him, but this time he would not sleep. He would fight the urge; he could sleep later if he needed. Now was not the time something was wrong in the city he called home.

"You know it's rude to enter someone's room without permission, and even ruder to talk about them while they sleep." said a voice from the bed.

"Legolas." said Elrohir. Relieved that his friend had at last awaken.

"We were worried. What happened to you?" Said an equally relieved Elladan.

"What are you talking about nothing happened to me." said Legolas fighting off the yawn that was creeping up from his lungs. "Has your brother been having nightmares again?" he laughed, but soon stopped when he saw the shocked looks on the twins faces.

"What do you mean?" Elrohir nervously said.

Elladan furrowed his brow, "Legolas, what is the last thing you remember?" Elladan watched Legolas with a scrutinizing eye.

Legolas looked at them. What was going on? "I remember going out for a ride and…" Legolas paused, "No that's not it… I was meeting Curudae for something." A look of confusion passed across the Elf's face, and the smile fell. Elladan and Elrohir watched with growing concern. "This is ridiculous I can't remember what happened yesterday. It's like I missed an entire day. But you guys are late; you were suppose to be here before night fall."

"Legolas," interrupted Elrohir, "You do know we've been here for days, right?"

"Days?" said Legolas. Okay now he knew he had missed something.

**...Time Pass (2 Days)... **

Minutes turned into hours, hours became days and still no sign of the murderer had been found. Searches and interrogations had been done over a four day period and still nothing was found. Thranduil himself had questioned everyone the maid knew. In his search he had come to find the girl had no enemies, she was the quiet type that mostly kept to herself and stayed out of the business of others unless it involved her or any of her friends, she had befriended Legolas at a young age she had been the one to hide him when he was in trouble from a prank that had gone wrong.

Legolas had woken up the day after she had been found and being a good friend of the maiden he was shocked to learn of her death. It horrified and saddened him when he learned that the murder happened only a few doors away from his room. He couldn't help but hate himself for being unconscious during the attack. He wished he had woken up sooner, if he had just dragged himself back a few hours earlier then he would have been able to defend her.

The twins filled him in on some of the details and his mind filled in the rest as his memories gradually returned to him. Unfortunately not all had returned. It saddened him greatly that he could not remember what happened to his friend Aragorn. And it hurt him to see hi friend in such a state. From what he could see and all he has heard the two were somehow connected. That in someway the girls murder and his friends injuries. They had to be connected somehow, they just had to.

Elrohir was sitting with his wounded brother, who had by now been moved to the room he normally used when he stayed.

There they now sat: King Thranduil, Elrond, Elladan, and Legolas. All discussing what should be done. Murder was a high crime in all realms no matter who the victim. But still they had nothing, no leads, no information. Nothing.

"The only guess I can make with the circumstances surrounding her would be that she was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." said Elrond sadly.

"But still who was there and for what purpose?"

"Maybe it's a friend of Mot's" offered Elladan.

"Mot?" asked Legolas

"The one who kidnapped you." said Thranduil; he turned to Elladan "Why would you say that?"

"Revenge. If Mot had followers, family, close friends they will seek revenge for his life."

"Mot was human and no humans are currently in Mirkwood."

"Except Estel." said Thespar.

Elrond's cold piercing eyes bore into the advisor "You're not suggesting my _son_ would have anything to do with this." All eyes glared at the advisor, each silently daring him to say yes.

"I saw Thespar, entering the hallway right before the maid." said Curudae thoughtfully.

Thespar looked up shock and surprise clearly written on his ageless features. All eyes turned on him once again and were instantly filled with suspicion.

"I-I don't understand." Thespar stammered.

Curudae smiled ever so slightly behind the turned backs, so he was right. No one reacts like that if they're innocent. "Then what were you doing there. It's your day off and don't you normally go on one of your outings on those rare days?"

"Y-Yes, but…"

"Then why were you there. I must say it's very suspicious that…"

"That's enough!" yelled Thranduil at seeing his advisor in such distress. Thranduil scoffed, "You must be mistaken Curudae. Thespar has been loyal to my family for generations, never has he once showed any malice towards any one in this house. I will not have him treated as a criminal."

"Yes, well. My apologies my Lord, I should not have jumped to conclusions." said Curudae.

"See that you don't." Thranduil's voice held a note of warning in it. He had known Thespar since his younger days. He had served loyally the royal family, and his ada held the advisor with the highest regards. Thespar had been Thranduil's teacher and friend since as far back as he could remember, never had the idea that the Elf could ever harm another being much less commit kin slaying.

Elrond looked at the Prince gauging his response. "Legolas are you certain you remember nothing? Some detail no matter how small." he asked hoping that maybe…just maybe some memory had surfaced.

Legolas shook his head, "I only know that I was taken, my captor didn't say his name, he didn't even tell me why I was kidnapped."

Elrond sighed and stood, "I should probably go and check on Estel."

"Is he awake yet?" Legolas asked hopefully.

The hopeful glint in the blond elf's eyes did no go unnoticed by him and he deeply hated what he had to say. "No."

**A/N: Sorry this one wasn't my best one and more or less a filler chapter. They will get better I promise. **


	6. Sadness

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay my computer decided to cause me problems and I had to put it back at factory settings a good two times. (Hits computer w/ hammer.) "Bad Computer." But it's all better now. I hope.

**Review Replies:**

**Deana:** Glad you like. Thanks for the review.

**FlamesoftheMoOn: **Thanks for the review, Glad U like. Mot really doesn't play a big part in this story; he was the human who kidnapped Legolas. I just heard the name somewhere and wanted to use it. That and I got tired of referring him as "the guy who kidnapped and imprisoned Legolas." It was easier to give him a name. Wow lengthy explanation.

**Elven Kitten:** Hello again, glad you like. Thanks for the review.

**Chapter 6: Sadness**

Legolas sat and watched the unsteady rise and fall of his friend's chest, his sorrowful eyes switching from the bandaged torso to the pale face. It had been several hours since the meeting about the dead maid and he had at last found the courage to see his friend. The sun had long since gone down and now the only light that touched the showed corners were created from the low glowing fire and the candles that decorated the wall and nightstand.

"Why can't I remember what happened, Strider." He spoke to his friend in hopes that he could hear him, "I don't know what happened, maybe I could have saved you if I tried. If only I knew."

A cool wind blew the curtains in different directions. Legolas stood and closed the window locking it tight to keep the night air from chilling his friend. It would not due him any good to get sick on top of all this. Humans were more vulnerable to the elements than elves and serious injuries seemed to make them even more subsceptable to diseases.

Turnning back towards the bed Legolas glanced around the large room that seemed to shrink in size. Across the room sat a once beautifully decorated couch, but it was no longer, thanks to the twins. Both had taken it for their bed and used the embroidered pillows to rest their heads. Each one took up an oppisite end and their feet intangled in the middle, light blankets had been provided so as to add comfort in their sleep. Any cushins or pillows that took up unnecessary room were scattered on the floor along with the tails of their blankets. In all honesty the couch appeared far too small to fit both twins on, but somehow they had made themselves comfortable and fallen asleep. Against their will of course, Elrond had made sure of that.

As for the Elf Lord himself, he had left the room to collect any herbs and poultices he was running low on. But Legolas knew that it was an excuse for him to get a moment and breathe a little. The pain of waiting and fear brought on by not knowing was stifling. Legolas could almost feel the sorrow in the air as it started to choke him now that he was well. Constantly the young prince berated himself for not being able to help in his friend's time of need.

The blond Elf glanced down at the trunk at the foot of the bed. It was as wide as the bed and flat up top. The glamorous surface was covered in so many different jars, bottles, and anything else Elrond thought they would need that he could no longer see the dark-green painted top. The great archer paused only briefly to run his fingers across the ranger's cloths that had been cleaned and placed on top. Aragorn's favorite dagger rested on top. It had been a gift from his foster father when he had first joined up with the rangers and was leaving for that first mission.

Reaching out Legolas grabbed the pale hand of his friend and gently squeezed, a part of him hoped that he would feel Strider squeeze his in return. He waited for a few seconds, but no answer came. Despair filled his eyes as his soul cried.

"Ai, Estel, what would we do with out you. None of us can bear to think about loosing you. If we did…" Legolas breath caught in his throat at the thought, "If we did, everything would fall to ruin." He looked down at the almost corpselike man. "Please Estel; please just open your eyes. Let us know that you will survive this."

From the shadows of the doorway Elrond watched Legolas's whispered pleas as they fell on deaf ears. He could not bring himself to enter at the tender moment as the tears silently ran from his own eyes. Looking towards the couch that held the twins he saw Elladan looking out through half-lidded eyes. In those eyes he saw sorrow and fear. Beneath the emotion shared by all siblings he also saw a fierce fire flaming high inside of them and then he knew that his eldest would stop at nothing to bring whomever had done this to his baby brother would pay dearly.

Later that night Curudae roomed the palace grounds. He was frustrated at not being able to figure out who the murder was. It could be anyone. Possibly an outsider had made it past their borders and guards, or maybe some evil had snuck in and murdered her under their noses. Curudae was angry at not being able to help when he was needed. Twice now he had been late when he was needed. Once with his price and friends and again with the maid. Would he be too late for others? He wondered.

Lost in thought he never sensed the presence coming up from behind him.

**A/N:** (Sniffle) Waaa that was sad and touching. I was listening to an old 1980's Drama series when I was typing this out and parts of it stuck with me. Sorry for the shortness next one will make up for it.

Review me please. My muse and bunnies are hungry.


	7. Killer Strikes Twice

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the really, really late postage. I'm in summer school right now and an entire semesters worth of Biology and few others have to be crammed into my head in about 5 weeks. (Oh, the headache.) That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. To make up for it this one is really long.

Please excuse anything that does not seem like it belongs with the time period. I try, but as those who write know, a good story takes on a life of its own.

"A good story creates itself. The storytellers put tales to words; it's the writers who put them to paper. We are the ones who see the worlds beyond reality."

"Imagination is to see a world without boundaries. Remember this and all will fall together."**Review Replies:**

**Deep Sorrow: **I try to keep my bunnies fed (the muse fends for himself.) I don't mind, it's good to hear from you. Glad you liked them. I try to keep it a little interesting, but I might go back to the last few chapters. Hope to hear from you soon. Thanks again for the review. I know what you mean about a busy life.

**lindahoyland: **(evil grin) Maaaaayyybe, maybe not. Depends on what my muse things or if I feel really evil. Thanks for the review.

**Elven Kitten: **Thanks for the review, Glad U like.

**viggomanic:** good to hear from you again. Glad you approve, in all honesty I wasn't sure with that one it gave me a little trouble. But this one should be better. Hope you like.

**Ithil-valon: **(Ch.1 reply.) (Blush) Glad you liked it so much. That's how I like to do my stories, a good beginning to get people attached. The hard part is holding their interest afterwards. (Ch.6 reply) Sorry bout those, I tried to make them a little interesting, but I had trouble making it sound right. I'm working on there improvements, which may not come until near the end. I'll let you know when they've been fixed. Hope you like this one.

**IwishChan: **Glad U liked it.

**Deana:** Glad U like here's your update; hope you like.

**Chapter 7: Killer Strikes Twice**

It was a few hours before dawn when the head chef, Magalor finally rolled out of bed. The cook rubbed his tired eyes, ridding them of the remaining sleep. He lit a nearby candle and prepared himself for the tasks that awaited him in the kitchens. Magalor was happy with his work despite waking at the early hours. A kind elf and wonderful chef he was well known for his cooking.

Slipping into his slipper-like shoes he left for the kitchen. Traveling down the hall he silently watched others of the household staff start to prepare for their daily duties. Most of the maids were already starting on their morning chores, while others were silently waiting for that first pot of steaming tea. It was a specialty of his. It was a mix of different herbs and spices made special for the household morning staff to help them wake up and get started. Despite what some may have thought not all elves were morning people.

He smiled friendly to all he saw as he made his way to the kitchen. Many smiled back while at the same time tried to stifle the early morning yawns. (A/N: That's hard to do.)

Finally he entered the vast kitchen. The room was still dark giving it an almost eerie and sinister look to it. He waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark, it was then he saw almost as clear as day. Heading towards one of the stove that lined the wall near one of the windows he lit a fire on the cold fire logs inside. A flame soon started to consume the dry wood and steadily the room started to light up.

There were other sources of lamps and globe lights, but he was hesitant to light those. By the time they were lit and cooking had started for the day the large kitchen would start to warm up and it would get hot quickly. The lights would have to be put out once the sun rose anyway. That was only a few hours away it would be a pointless waste of oil and candles. It was just easier to let the stove and oven fires serve for light. Elf eyes were equipped with night vision anyway.

Setting a water filled kettle on the stove to warm up he started to combine the ingredients. Reaching into the herb and spice rack he felt around and grabbed the spices he needed for his morning wake-up tea. Looking at the clear glass bottles he found one to be empty.

_'Hmm, out already. I thought these were supposed to be filled before clean up last night.' _Thought Magalor

Exhaling heavily through his nose he headed to the cellars in the back of the kitchen. There he came to three doors. This is where the supplies were kept. Through the first door laid food supplies that were perishable. It was the smallest of the three but that was because those were the vegetables, meat, and various fruits that would be used for the next day or two. The second, a little larger than the first, held extra utensils: pots, pans, wooden spoons. Lots of wooden spoons. Magalor couldn't begin to list how many spoons they lost in fires, broken from not being careful, and once they had even lost it in the Queen's cake batter. He wasn't even sure how that had happened. At last he came to the third door. This is where the long lasting food was stored along with most of the spices.

He opened the door to revel a short stairway leading into a cold pit. In the cold ground was the perfect place to store dried ingredients. Not only would they last longer down here but they were kept away from others sneaking private midnight snacks. Barrels of dried salted pork and other meat lined the floor along the high walls. Shelves stretched all around; filled with container after container of preserves, dried fruits, vegetables, and a few things that were at one time leftovers that were to be used in soups and stews in winter. Then at last he saw what he needed. Near the doorway sat another set of shelves that was kept separate form the rest. This was where the spices were kept.

Finding the one he wanted he took out a few leaves and went back upstairs closing the cellar door behind him.

A metal sink sat under a large open-air window that provided not the view of the vegetable garden, but rather one of the public gardens. Through the window one could see the cross roads to other parts of the palace grounds. In the spring it was truly one of the more beautiful places to look. The leaves would be lush and green from the early spring rains, flowers seeking the sun with open petals. Words could not describe the beauty they brought every year. Magalor considered it a great pleasure to witness those flowers opening up at every dawn. He loved it.

As he washed the leaves and prepared them for the cutting bored he looked out onto the well worn path. He saw movement. Shrugging it off as a passing guard or one of the house staff the cook went back to work. The sun would be rising soon and he hadn't even started breakfast. It was then he remembered the trip to the Lake Town for a few supplies he had to pick up.

Shaking his head he went back to work, he could worry about the trip later. Movement outside caught his attention again. Something wasn't right here. He could feel it. Watching closely the two shadowed figures he saw something.

One of the two was fight with the other. It was hard fight and Magalor couldn't help but stare in shock as the one who initiated the fight won out over the other. As the victor walked out of the shadows and into the moon lit yard he gasped at who he saw.

Hearing the startled gasp come from nearby the Elf turned to see the Chef watching him. It was then he knew what had to be done. There can be no witnesses. Not that killing the other would bother him. The murderer was actually happy to have something else to play with.

Legolas awoke with the morning sun just starting to come above the horizon. Though it could hardly be seen through the morning fog that wrapped itself around the trees and dew soaked ground.

Stretching his arms over his head he gave a mighty yawn before he got a good look at his surroundings. He was in his room._'How did I get here? I could have sworn I slept in Aragon's room like always when he gets hurt.' _Thought Legolas. It was then he remembered Elrond bringing him a lukewarm cup of tea. The Elf scowled,_ 'He must have slipped something into my drink and then had me put in my own room.' _It was doubtful it had been the twins because he didn't wake up covered in anything or changed into any unnatural colors. They would not have let the opportunity to pull a prank on him pass no matter that their brother was injured.

Thought Legolas. It was then he remembered Elrond bringing him a lukewarm cup of tea. The Elf scowled, It was doubtful it had been the twins because he didn't wake up covered in anything or changed into any unnatural colors. They would not have let the opportunity to pull a prank on him pass no matter that their brother was injured. 

The more he thought about the more Legolas came to realize what had happened. There was no laughter, no pranks, no play fighting. Nothing but silence and the feel of sorrow, anger, and grief that seemed to consume the lighthearted air that came with the peredhil siblings.

Deciding that lying around in bed all day wouldn't do anyone any good he rolled out and prepared for breakfast. Opening his bedroom window he discovered that it was no where near dawn, but a few hours from it.

_'Well I'm up now.' _He sighed._ 'Might as well do something. Maybe I'll go for a ride.'_

He sighed. 

Heading out he noticed how only a few others were up. The morning staff was always light since not many liked being up before the sun and most things were already prepared from the pervious night.

Heading out he went to the stables to get his horse, who was more than happy to be taken out for a morning run.

"Good morning my friend." said Legolas in a calming tone.

The brown stallion snorted softly and butted against his master's hand in hopes for a morning treat.

Legolas smiled and produced an apple he had picked on his way from the house. Taking a small knife from his pocket he cut the juicy apple into slices and fed his friend. Once the apple was gone the Elf prince slipped a rope bridal onto the animal's nose.

"Shall we go out?" he asked.

The horse snorted a response and Legolas opened the gate and the walked out heading through one of the paths. As he walked down, not too far from the stables something in the wind stirred his senses.

Legolas stopped dead in his tracks look around for the cause of his sudden unease. A short ways down he spotted a big lump of something lying in the middle of the pathway. He let go of his horses reigns and slowly approached. He gasped when he came close enough to see what the shadowed figured was.

"No." the Elf whispered in horror. No it can't be."

Legolas looked at the body of one he had known since he was born. Curudae an old teacher and friend. Tears came to the blonde elf's eyes. This killer had taken another life, another friend of his. What did this person want with him? Why did he target his friends and not him?

He looked desperately around for someone to come by. However, it was still early enough that no one would be up and about for a least another hour, but he couldn't stay there staring at a dead body like a fool. He had to do something. Suddenly a rustling of leaves from the nearby trees brought him away from his thoughts. Looking around he saw it. A shimmer of golden hair slipped away from the bushes. It had to be the killer and he was trying to run away.

Calling his horse, Quinn, he jumped onto the animals back and rode after whoever was running away. It must have been the killer, the one who was terrorizing Mirkwood, he who had killed two elves already and was responsible for Aragorn's current state. At that thought Legolas's fury increased. Without a doubt this was the killer. '_But why didn't the other stay and fight him?' _Asked a small voice. If it was the killer he would have challenged him to a fight of some sort. After all why risk the chance of being exposed, murder was a high charge.

_'Because he doesn't want to be caught, and if you follow it will give him the chance he needs to get you.'_ Said one voice.

_'Yes, that's it. Be alert young prince he may very well be leading you to your own demise.'_ Said another

Legolas rode for hours in pursuit of what he thought was the killer, but as time went on and great distance covered he had to stop his search. Now slightly disappointed in his failure he now brought his horse from the swift run to a steady walk. Looking around he noticed how he had never seen the woods he was in now. Not very surprising considering how big an area Mirkwood covered, but still being over two thousand (almost three) years old he liked to think that he knew every inch of his home.

When he was younger the prince of Mirkwood would spend his time outside the city gates exploring the woods, or jungle as it sometimes seemed. Times had been better then. Back then only a few were needed to patrol and tend to evil beings. That's not saying King Thranduil left his doors open for anyone to come and go as they pleased on the contrary his borders were, even then, well guarded. Legolas may not have known it then, but he was closely guarded by those hidden in the trees. They would stop any beings who wished to harm their prince, before the enemy had a chance to pounce, but would never hinder their lords chance of exploration after all curiosity was common amongst youngsters be they elf, man, dwarf, or hobbit. And sometimes experience was the better teacher as far as consequences, good and bad. Legolas had eventually grown out of a need for guards. And after many long persuasive arguments with his father had finally earned his freedom, as he called it. After all if he didn't win he would be forced to do what he always did, lead the guards to believe they were following him before he would quickly give them slip and go off on his own.

As Legolas's eyes wondered around him he could feel the old feeling he had when he was allowed outside in his younger days. The need to search every path, to know every tree and rock, the urge to pick a random direction and follow it till he tired, returned with renewed strength. It was quite refreshing since he had ceased his explorations.

But he stopped himself from giving into these desires remembering what it was he had come out here to do and what was waiting his return home. He was torn between returning home to more important matters and following this new path.

It was a silly thing to him, he had learned long ago to put certain things aside to do later when he had time and tend to the more important matters of the two first.

_'But it is so tempting.' _He thought._ 'No, I can come back later. Estel is back home in bed, he may not make it, and Father will want to hear word from me. I must go back.'_ He turned his horse around to head back to the palace. _'On the other hand, the murderer did head this way and may very well be hidden a little ways down. In which case he would be left out here, on the loose, free to kill again.'_ He looked back over his shoulder at the path he was leaving behind. _'I'm the only one who has seen him. Should he come back to Mirkwood no one would know it.'_ Looking up at the sky he gauged the time. _'Shortly after noon still plenty of daylight left. I can follow the trail for a few more hours before I return. It wouldn't hurt to look.'_ He thought turning his horse back around following the new path.

He though. He turned his horse around to head back to the palace. He looked back over his shoulder at the path he was leaving behind. Looking up at the sky he gauged the time. He thought turning his horse back around following the new path. 

Legolas tried with all his might to stay focused on what he had to do, which mostly consisted of looking for anything that was out of place, a concealed trap of some sort, or tracks of something or someone that had passed through. So far he had found nothing the only tracks in the soft dirt he had seen were those of a large wolf and a set of small foot prints. He figured those did not belong to the killer he pursued. The killer had been an elf and elves leave almost no tracks on the ground when they normally walked and could erase them almost entirely if he tried. These tracks were deeper, heavier; human most likely. He wasn't sure he would come back later and look at them. If they were still there that was. After seeing these he continued on his way.

The more he became relaxed by his surroundings and the less he saw of the one he followed his mind started to wonder out to his surroundings trying to see everything within his minds eye. Trees here stood tall and strong against the elements their lush green leaves offered shade from the sun, wind, and rain. All manners of plant life creped onto the path, birds sung on braches, squirrels storing food for the winter months ahead. The area was teeming with life, but what caught his attention was how the darkness that consumed his woods seemed to have never touched this area. Things felt different here like they had when he was young. No, wait this was different from even then. Back then the darkness had been gray; it had touched lightly and grown worse as the years past. But this place had no sort of dark aura to it almost like the darkness had not so much as glanced this way much less touched it.

_'It feels better here then in Rivendell I will have to remember this place.'_ He smiled to himself.

A loud noise, almost like an angry cat yowl brought him from his musings.

His horse, startled by the sound, reared up on his back legs as he prepared to take off. Taking the lead with him Legolas jumped off when he felt himself sliding off the back end. Running to the side in his horses' line of sight he spoke calmly reassuring the animal that everything was alright, that he would protect him. At last Quinn calmed down.

Listening to his surroundings he tried to find the source of the noise, when suddenly.

A large brown and black dog lept from the nearby bushes. The large wolf-like animal barked and snarled scaring Quinn. But the horse had plenty of experience with things much worse than overgrown mutts. Breaking away from his master the horse charged and kicked at the dog.

Legolas stood in momentary shock recovered and drew the white knives he always carried with him. He hadn't even heard the wild animal before he attacked.

"Wait stop it!" came a feminine voice from nearby.

Legolas turned to see a young woman trying to catch up with her dog. Realizing this the Elf ran to keep his horse from pummeling the woman's pet.

"I'm sorry." he quickly said tacking the horses reigns and pulling Quinn a short ways back to keep the animals separate, and since the dog was still growling it seemed best.

"No, no. It's my fault he got away." she said looking up.

It was then Legolas saw her eyes. They were a milky white, she was blind.

**A/N:** Sorry if any character(s) were off, I ran out of ideas in some spots. Any promblems with anything please tell me, but only constructive criticism will be except all others will be pleasently ignored and later laughed at.

Well I finally figured it out this is going to be a 13 chapter series. The layout for the others has already been set up and all I need to do is write. Be warned I'm still in school, and will be for another 5 wks, but don't worry my schedule is no where near as hectic as my last one. Thanks for your patience.


	8. A Witch's Help

****

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. You all deserve a cookie of choice. Sorry for making you guys wait for an update. I had about half of this one done then came the dreaded (dramatic theme music) writes block! (Scream.) Someone really should invent a cure for this

Elven Kitten: Glad you liked, here's the next one.

Deep Sorrow: Yep, poor Curudae.

Beginning 'n' End: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews + help.

A/N: Sorry for the short Reviews

Chapter 8: A Witches Help

"My apologies good sir. My dog here ran away from me."

"It is fine no one was hurt." said Legolas. "But my lady you should not be out here alone.

There are dangerous creatures in these woods." Concern for the young woman's well-being dripping in his voice.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I can take care of anything that comes my way."

"My name is Krystal."

"I am Legolas."

Krystal smiled softly, "You have a kind voice Sir Elf."

Legolas stood in shock, "How…but… I thought."

Krystal laughed lightly, "You have a very distinct feel about you. I have run into Elves before. There is a way about them that sets them apart from men."

"How so my lady?" For Legolas have never heard from another human being of what they thought of Elves…except for Estel. He was almost a little worried for her answer; most humans wanted nothing to do with Elves and considered them a nuisance at the very least. There weren't many who thought differently aside from the rangers and Estel, but Estel was raised by Elves so he didn't have much of a negative opinion, and the Rangers worked with Elves on a regular basis. Others tended to be a little wary of the first born. Preferring to stay away or make any necessary encounters as short lived as possible.

Krystal seemed to consider this for a moment before speaking, "It's hard to explain, but there is a difference between you past physical appearance. Your voice for one. It's calmer, softer, with years of wisdom and knowledge hidden in their depths. The way you walk with care, not even trampling the dead leaves. The way nature itself seems calmer when your kind are near. It's like they know you will protect them without question. Oh, yes a definite difference between the two."

Legolas was amazed, very few thought of Elves in that manner.

The dog turned to his master and with a whimper and nudge of her hand he asked for attention.

Krystal smiled, "Well it seems Demon says it's time to go. So I must be off. Thank you again for catching my dog. I could only follow him because of the barks, I was afraid he would go too far ahead and I wouldn't be able to hear him anymore."

Legolas instantly felt the pangs of sympathy for the woman. She looked no older than mid maybe late twenties, far too young to be on her own and in the condition she was in. He was amazed she survived out here with only a dog, but that would only last so long, before something or someone would decide she was an easy target.

Legolas reached out to the woman, but a warning growl from the dog stopped him from getting too close.

"Demon, be sweet." said Krystal to the large dog.

"You named him Demon?" asked Legolas.

"I thought it was a fitting name for him. He's a good protector and is willing to take on almost anything that comes too close, but at the same time he can be gentle when it comes to helping me."

"What were you doing out here all alone?" said Legolas concerned.

"I was out picking up a few things from town."

After the animals had calmed down and seemed a little more at ease with each other Legolas walked back with the woman to her home. Demon walked ahead of his master on the long leash, but kept close enough that if he had to he could turn around and sink his teeth into the Elf if he dared to harm his master.

Coming around the bend Legolas saw a small horse tied to a cart. The cart was filled with various boxes and bags. Krystal walked along the side of the cart feeling her way along the side until she reached the horse. There she griped the reigns and started to move forward, but the horse refused to budge. She patted the animal's nose and tried again. Legolas's horse also stopped and began to pull back. Trying to get his own master away from the danger sitting very clearly in front of them.

The smaller horse whinnied in protest; he didn't want to move for some reason. Legolas looked down and there he saw the reason of the animals concern. A large snake was curled up along the path.

"Stop." he said softly. "Don't force him to move."

"But he's being stubborn like he always is. Sometimes he just needs a push to get going."

"That may be, but this time he has his reasons."

"Reasons?"

"There's a rather large snake in the pathway, and judging from the markings it's poisonous."

"A-A snake." Krystal's fear came through in her voice.

Legolas patted her shoulder to reassure her, "Don't worry I'll take care of it."

Looking around he spotted a long forked branch that had fallen from one of the trees. He picked it up and gently bent it around the middle, testing its strength. Nodding his approval, he cautiously approached the sleeping reptile. (!Important Note: **Do Not **try this at home. I don't think it would actually work in real life, and don't recommend it unless you're the Crocodile Hunter or an official expert in reptiles. Remember poking a snake has consequences.)

Pausing for a moment to locate the animals head and prepare for an angry snake. Its actions were swift and flowed smoothly from years of practice. He scooped the snake and flung into the woods away from them. He didn't want to hurt the animal, but there was no easy way to remove it without being bitten. Watching the now angry snake slither away he surmised that the animal was fine.

He turned back to see Krystal now standing in the back of her cart with Demon by her side. Fear and worry etched into her face.

"Its gone now." said Legolas easing the woman's fears.

"Oh, thank you."

"No, stay there. I take you home, where do you live?"

"Just stay straight on the path and it will lead you there." Krystal settled down in the back of the cart. "Why are you helping me?"

"I told you before, it's dangerous out here." Legolas said softly as he began to lead the horse and cart while his own followed behind.

"Thank you for your help Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." said Krystal

"How do you know who I am?" asked Legolas

Krystal giggled slightly, "So I'm right." Silence fell for a short time before she continued.

"Your voice is a lot like your mothers. Soft and gentle like the summer wind, but commanding respect at the same time."

Legolas's eyes softened, "You knew my mother?" he asked softly.

Krystal hesitated, "Our paths have crossed a few times in the past."

"My mother died a long time ago. I never knew her. My father says her and I are a lot alike."

"Of that I have no doubt; you sound so much alike that it wouldn't surprise me if you looked like her too."

Legolas looked stunned. "You've seen my mother? But looking at you I thought…"

"I've only been blind for a short while. I was practicing a spell to turn animals into people and vice-versa when I mixed a few wrong ingredients. You see, I'm a witch."

Legolas stiffened slightly at this omission.

"Does that frighten you?" asked Krystal a little worried the Elf would run off.

Legolas stalled in his steps. At first he considered leaving, but the more he thought he found that he could sense no danger emanating from the woman. She didn't act like she wanted to hurt him. If she did she had plenty of opportunities to do so earlier.

"No." Krystal smiled slightly and turned her head where she could hear him, "The way I see it if you wanted to curse me or something you would have done so sooner. So you can't be too evil."

Krystal smiled fully now and laughed lightly. "Truly? Thank you. Most find out what I am and run, you really are so much like your mother."

Coming around the bend where the trail ended he saw a quaint little cabin with a stone walkway leading up to the doorstep. The stones used to build the cabin shined in the afternoon sun. Bushes lined the house's sides while a little garden sat alongside the front porch. White laundry shifted quietly in the breeze.

Stopping the hose at the porch he helped the young witch out of the cart.

"Its past noon sir elf, have you eaten yet?" she asked

"No, but…"

"Oh well then I have some food left over if you'd like."

Before Legolas could answer he was dragged into the kitchen, pushed into a chair at the table where a plate filled with bread, cheese, and berries was in front of him.

"Please eat. I insist on it."

Legolas ate and afterwards helped load some of the heavier and bulkier things into the house setting them where Krystal told him. Some of the things he could recognize, others he couldn't, and some he probably didn't even want to know what it was used for. As he came out Krystal handed him a basket.

"If you don't mind can you do me one last favor?"

"Of course."

"Will you put the laundry on the line over there in this basket? I always have such a hard time finding them when they're hanging."

"Yes."

Legolas walked over to where the clean laundry was hung and carefully set them in the basket, before bringing them back to where Krystal sat wringing out some dirty laundry.

"You seem sad. Why so forlorn?" she asked concerned.

"Terrible things are happening in my home. All my friends are dying left and right and don't know how to stop it."

"I see. How tragic."

Legolas nodded sadly.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Krystal started to sort the laundry. Legolas watched as she held each cloth with care and slowly ran her fingers along the edges; feeling for the familiar designs that told her where the piece belonged. "Your silence says much, sir Elf. Surly you would not sit idly by and let this happen?"

"No, I would never. It's just I can't…" Legolas paused unsure of how exactly to explain.

"I can't remember some things." The princes voice slightly above a whisper.

Krystal paused in her work, "What do you mean?"

"Not too long ago my friends and I were out roaming through Mirkwood." Legolas began his tale of all that had happened from the beginning and Krystal listened with heightened interest. To her this tale was very familiar.

When Legolas had finished he almost laughed at how strange and unlikely it sounded, but then again with all the things he had witnessed in his long life he could honestly say that it fell in line with several strange, and very trying, occurrences.

"If only I can remember what happened to me, then I might be able to fix this. I know I can."

"Hmm, you know this sounds familiar. There's a story that my grandmother once told me that sounds very similar to what you are experiencing."

"Really." said Legolas.

"Oh yes, would you like to hear it."

"As much as I would love nothing more my lady I fear I must decline." The blond prince started.

"Please, it might help you with what you're looking for."

Legolas sighed in defeat "If you insist."

"It starts out with a man, but he was no ordinary man, oh no. This man was different, this was a cursed man, a man with a monster bread inside, though he didn't know it. He never knew." Krystal set aside her unfinished laundry as she began to weave her tale. Her sightless eyes caught the Elf Prince's as she began.

"It was many years ago, in the years when Gondor had first been formed on the mountainside. One of the guards had gone to explore and map out the new territory when he first encountered them. His travels brought him deep into the forest and he soon became lost. Trying desperately he searched for a way back, but his efforts were in vain and darkness was soon upon him. Howls in the distance reminded him of the werewolves that hunted along the borders. Panicked he sent his horse to rundown a path he hoped would lead him home. At long last a light appeared in a small clearing in the woods where he found a cabin. The howls were coming closer as the werewolves closed in on their pray.

He reached the clearing to see a small cabin sitting near the back. He slowed his panicky horse and ran towards the door. Torches light the pathway to the front door. The werewolves are coming closer now; he can almost see them on the forest edge.

A little scared he quickly thought that this was as good a place as any to make a last stand. He was in the open where he could easily see all the dogs when they attacked.

Coming out from trees the werewolves prepared to pounce. Their fangs bared, a madding wild look in the dark depths of their eyes. Drool dripped from the glistening fangs, muscle coiled under the fur and skin as the wild animals prepared to strike. They seemed to be waiting for something, a signal of some sort to attack. These animals were smart they acted as if they were trying to decide on the best way to attack.

Finally they must have decided on some sort of attack plan, because suddenly all the werewolves charged. The man prepared for the worst as he waited to strike down the first dog that came close enough for him to strike. But he never had the chance. The werewolves had run at full force from all around, when suddenly they yelped and backed off a little.

The werewolves looked almost confused, not sure of what had happened. Some of the braver, or perhaps stupid, however you want to see it, charged again. This time the Knight saw it, streaks of light coming from the ground and electrocuting the animals that came to close. It was as if multiple bolts of lighting was coming from the ground. At last the animal managed to escape its torment only to die before it had gone too far.

The Knight inched closer to the dead wolf.

"Don't get too close or the same thing will happen to you." came a voice from behind him.

He turned around to find an elderly man, in which seconds later an elderly woman also emerged from behind the house.

"That barrier you stand in is the only thing keeping them from snapping at you. It keeps them out, but if you try to break through it will shock you too." said the old woman.

"Oh." said the Knight unable to think of any other way to reply.

The woman smiled, "It is some time until dawn, and we do not dare to take the barrier down. So please let us put you up for the night."

"Barrier?"

"Yes, we put it up to keep the werewolves out."

The Knight, not wishing to be left out to fight off the werewolves agreed to this. The Gondor man told them of his mission and asked of how they managed to live in a deserted forest like this. They replied they had a power unmatched by few, and they lived separate to keep from being bothered by those who feared those like them. He sympathized and told them that he'll come and visit as often as he can.

Days soon turned into weeks, and weeks became months. Every chance he got he would visit the elderly couple and offered help fixing what needed fixed, as well as fetching supplies from nearby Gondor. Never once was the fact of their craft ever talked about or mentioned. They had helped him after all, and they had never done anything to harm anyone.

However as time passed the werewolves grew bolder in their actions. They had become difficult to capture and even harder to destroy. Hunters were called in from all over Arda, but sadly they either died or were reduced to babbling idiots. One day a wizard dressed in white approached the leader of Gondor, and to him he told what was bringing the dogs to his door.

"It is the witch and warlock in the forest commanding the wolfmen. They seek to bring down Gondor." The wizard cried to the council. "We must use the one who has gained the trust of the two. Only he can get close enough to destroy them."

The wizard was well known and greatly trusted and what was said was accepted without question. They brought the Knight that had been helping the old man and woman. There they told him the happenings with the werewolves and how the couple had been the cause. The man hated what he had to do, and wanted no part in it at first. Later the wizard caught up with him and told him what he knew, slowly the man was convinced, but still he did not like what had to be done.

"They are the tamers of the werewolves." he said.

"Tamers?" asked the Knight.

"Yes, the werewolves in this area are controlled solely by those two alone. They are evil witches and warlocks. They have plans to lay waste to this city and all who live in it."

"H-How can I stop them?"

"You can't on your own. I will help you. Give you the power you need to defeat them."

"The knight took the power offered to him. The next full moon he slaughtered the old man and his wife. The werewolves as he later found out had left not long after the wizard had first arrived. He had slaughtered the man and woman without reason. But that was not the end of his tale. He still held the demon inside him. The power given to him by the wizard turned out to be a curse.

"You see, his killing did not stop after the first two. No, that was only the beginning of a long and bloody path. Murders were showing up left and right around Gondor. It was thought that werewolf had made its home amongst the humans there. At least that's what all the marks on the corpses pointed to. He had been one of the ones who watched out for the people at night. He didn't realize who the true killer was until he slaughtered his own wife and child."

"He killed his own family." said Legolas in horror.

"Yes. Pity he didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late."

"What did he do to cure it? Surely he did not live out the rest of his life like this."

Krystal turned back to her unfinished laundry. "He found his cure not long after. The granddaughter of the couple in the woods came into town one day. Now most girls are normally sweet and kind, but this one had never learned kindness. Unlike most girls she was a bit of a tomboy, even her own parents would call her wild. She could be nice if she wanted to, but not that day. No, on that day she wanted revenge for what was done to her.

It wasn't long before word reached the now ex-knight in hiding, and the two met. The man explained his situation and swore that had he known what he knows now he would have never accepted the offer. Now the woman had been following in her grandmother's footsteps when it came to witchcraft and so knew countless spells and counter spells of her own. She had heard of the ancient magic being used and also knew of the way to counter it. So in secret she gave him instructions on what to do, with orders to burn it when he was done.

The instructions told of the moon turning blood red once every few years. It is on that night when the moon is at its highest could the curse be broken. But there is a great cost. He will not die unless it is of his own free will. He must find a way to kill himself before time is out. He could try for countless years if he wished, but each time the moon turns red the less control he has. His control over the demon inside him was already brittle and dieing. It wouldn't be long before he lost himself to the monster within. So before he could harm any others that were dear to him on the first blood moon he hung himself. But man say he did not die straight away, that somehow he managed to linger in this world a few more days before death claimed him."

"So he died in the end." said Legolas sadly.

"Yes. In the end death was all there was for him." Krystal stared solemnly at the laundry.

"It is the reason why witches and warlocks no longer offer spells and tricks to benefit man. We fear that one day what we know might be turned against us."

"What about the demon?"

Krystal thought for a moment, "Hmm, I believe he disappeared when the man died."

"Is it possible that it can return?"

"Anything's possible. The demon was created with a spell so I suppose it can return with one. But that was so long ago I doubt anyone would be able to now."

Krystal continued her washing when a thought came to her.

"Let me see your hand." said the woman.

Legolas hesitated, "What will you do?"

"Nothing that would bring you to harm."

Legolas held out a cautious hand the woman instantly took hold of it before he could change his mind and loose his nerve. Closing her sightless eyes she lightly traced the lines on his palm. A smile reached Legolas's lips as a finger repeatedly passed over a ticklish spot.

The woman smiled, "Are we ticklish young prince." a laugh hidden in her words.

"It appears so. I didn't realize."

"So it seems." She went back to following the lines of his palm one line she traced all the way to his wrist before it disappeared. She stopped and said "Be happy sir elf you have a long life line, though it is interrupted and troubled at times, but those are few and far between."

Eyeing his hand that she hand now released he said, "What does that mean?"

"That your life is a long and happy one but not without it's problems. Especially here." she pointed to a particular deep grove passing over his life line. "This is where you are most troubled."

"I see. What will happen?"

Krystal thought for a moment as she released his hand, "Unfortunately the lines never say what will happen or even when, only that it will. I am not a future sear."

"Then why call yourself a witch?"

Krystal finished pouring the water into the soppy washben. "My dear sweet prince, not all witchcraft revolves around being able to see the future, there are other characteristics."

"Prince Legolas!" yelled a distant voice. Legolas turned to see who it was that called him.

"You had better go; your friends are looking for you."

"Yes, Thank Y…" Legolas turned back around to see the woman had vanished along with her horse and dog.

"Legolas." said the familiar voice of Elladan.

From around the hidden path two familiar faces showed themselves.

Legolas ran up to great them.

From the distant shadows Krystal watched as the Elves met. Her sightless eyes closed as she listened. Her hand resting lightly on the arm of the one who stood beside her. He was a tall man with long dark hair and coal black eyes. He stood protectively beside his master watching and listening for any hidden dangers.

Krystal opened her eyes, "He has many hardships ahead before all said and done. This will prove how strong he is before the trials of the Ring make themselves known."

"But will they succeed is the question."

"That remains to be seen darling Demon."

"I still don't trust him."

Krystal smiled and laughed, "You never trust anyone."

Then the shadows disappeared to watch the Elves from afar. "I would have thought you two would be with Estel. Why are you here?"

The twins cast their eyes to the ground beneath their feet a universal sign of sorrow. Seeing this Legolas felt his heart stop before falling down to the pit of his stomach. His mouth went dry as his thoughts buzzed with the possible meaning of this gesture and at the mention of their foster brother's name. 'No!' his heart screamed, 'No, it can't be! Estel, he couldn't… it was impossible. For him to die now would shatter the world of not only those who new him well, but all of Arda too.'

The distressed prince grabbed the shoulders of the nearest twin, Elrohir. The ferocity in the shake brought the twins eyes up to meet his. "No! It can't be, tell me it is not so."

"It's not true." said Elrohir sadly knowing what thoughts traveled through his friends for they traveled through his as well.

Legolas released Elrohir, "Then why the looks of grief?"

"Ada has forbidden us from entering the healing chambers until he called." said Elladan.

"He said that we needed rest and if we didn't do so on our own then he would drug us to the point that we would sleep for weeks."

Elrohir picked up where his brother left off, "But that is not what bothers us. When we left for own chambers we overheard him speak to the chief healer." Elrohir began to choke in remembrance of what his Ada had said. Elladan gently gripped his brother's shoulder.

"He said that Estel was growing worse with each passing day. It was said he would not make past the week at most.

Estel was going to die. Has Lord Elrond already foreseen it and found no way to stop it from happening? Legolas stood glued to the spot his heart and mind arguing over trying to comprehend the fate of the man he had come to love as a brother. He felt his world shatter like glass and fall to millions of pieces at his feet. The twins' feelings were no different. They didn't think they could bear even sailing without there brother still living. For that had been the plan, they would all leave before the man died. None wanted to see Estel's final moments they didn't think it possible to withstand it. Actually Elrohir didn't really believe they would make it home if Estel died here. That they would all maybe last a few weeks at most.

The ride home was quiet none wanted to speak for fear of breaking down at the thought of loosing the one human they all held dear.

Looking around Legolas noted how the woods had changed. They no longer held the same protective comfort they had when he came through sooner. In fact they had the same since of foreboding that the rest of his home was wrapped in. Why is that? He wondered.

"How did you find me?" he asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" asked Elladan his tone sounding horse and a little sharp.

Legolas ignored it, "I mean this place was not like this when I came through earlier." Both twins stopped their horses and shared confused glances.

"We didn't see anything different than what we normally do." Said Elrohir.

"We came out here when we couldn't find you on the palace grounds." Said Elladan.

"So we came out to look for you."

"I see." Answered Legolas.

They started riding and again the silence fell on them, like a winter chill that refused to leave them no matter what they did to shake it off.

This time it was Elrohir who broke the silence, "Curudae died this morning." Legolas stiffened

Elrohir's voice wavered slightly, Curudae had been his friend since as far back as he could remember. "Estel will be sad when he wakes."

"I know." Legolas said sadly.

"What's going on? Who's doing this?" Tears threatened to over flow the Nolder Elf's eyes. The constant worry, fear, and anger at who was doing this, was starting to take its toll on the younger twin. Elrohir sniffled slightly and wiped the tears from his eyes before they could fall.

"Do you know why I was out here?" said Legolas, "I was following the murderer."

Both twins turned to look at him there expressions a mix of shock and surprise.

"You saw him!" the both said.

"Well not exactly. You see I had come across Curudae this morning when I decided to go out for a morning ride, when I saw someone running away in the bushes. Thinking it was the murderer I chased after him." Both Elladan and Elrohir listened close to the prince's tale hanging on every word. "But unfortunately I lost track of him. I was about to turn around and head back home when this wolf jumped out."

"A Wolf!" again the simultaneous talk. Both pairs of gray eyes began looking him over for any sign of injures or blood.

"But don't worry." Legolas said quickly before they could question him. "It turned out to be just a very large dog that belonged to this blind woman."

"What woman?" asked Elladan.

"The one I was talking with before you came along."

"Legolas there was no one there."

"Yes, there was. I talked to her and…" Elrohir put a hand to Legolas's forehead, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if you're somehow sick." Legolas swatted the hand away.

"Of course I'm not." He huffed.

"Well no matter. If you didn't catch the one who's doing these terrible things then we should head back." Said Elladan.

'I know its ridicules, but I know what I saw.' Legolas sighed, 'Maybe I am going insane.'

Legolas watched the older twins back as he rode. Was it him or was Elladan a little meaner today? The older twin seemed to loose all happiness since his brother had been brought home. The only time Legolas could remember seeing this side of him was back when he took on an almost a sick pleasure in hunting Orcs after what they had done to his mother. It was then he knew once this killer was caught Elladan, first born son of Elrond, would have no mercy on him or any one who sided himself with the criminal.

…Elsewhere…

An Orc waddled up to his master's throne. Its course boots the only thing keeping his mutilated, ugly feet from sliding around on the smooth black marble.

"The preparations are complete." Its horse, grating voice echoed off the walls.

"Excellent. The monster, he has been fed as well?" Came a deep voice from the shadows.

"Oh coarse, and the spider bodies have been spread around as ordered."

"Good. Soon the Elves will turn on themselves accusations will be made and soon they will start to kill each other off. And when it's all said and done my slave will soon spread this madness everywhere. He'll go to the mountains, the other Elven cities, Gondor, Lake Town. Until hope is lost and all is in ruin. At last the Dark Lord will come again." he cried in triumph.

A/N: Uh oh, Elladan's mad and who is this mysterious stranger. (Audience rolls eyes.) Yeah I thought so.

Ever had one of those times when you completely forgot what you were writing about, and somewhere along the line lost interest? Please tell me there's a cure. I'll give twenty dozen cookies to anyone with a cure. (As soon as I can buy enough stuff to bake with.) Poor college student: little money and tight budget.

****

Please make nice

Review me please.

So I can feed my Muse tonight. (Yep, poetry is not my strong point.)


	9. Dead Tell No Tales

****

A/N: Hehe, happy day, happy day! I have everything all worked out now. Now I just need to decide which story to do after this on. I'm torn between two

Only ONE review on the last chapter. (Sob, sniffle, sniffle) Well I figured this story wasn't going well. Just so everyone knows if this one doesn't get any reviews then I guess I'll cancel it. Sorry for those who liked it.

****

Review Replies:

Elven Kitten: Thanks for your review. I'm glad someone still likes my work. Here's your update. Thanks again.

Chapter 9: Dead Tell No Tales

Thranduil looked at Legolas confusion in his eyes, "A blonde elf Legolas?"

Realization hit the younger elf like a ton of bricks, "Yes Ada." he said. A slight blush creped into his cheeks as he realized his own foolishness. "That was all I saw of him. A flash of blond hair, then he ran away." Thranduil raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, which for Legolas was almost comical.

'Ai he's been taking lessons from Lord Elrond.' he thought

"And this was after he murdered Curudae?" Thranduil continued.

"Yes."

"I see. This didn't by any chance spark a memory in your mind did it?"

"No Ada."

Silence.

"You don't think Thespar did it, do you?"

"It's hard to say the evidence is stacked strongly against him."

"What evidence?"

"Legolas, the guard claimed to have seen Thespar in the hall with the maid before she died and now the very same guard that accused him is dead. That's not normally a coincidence."

"Yes, but without solid proof…"

A knock sounded at the door.

"Enter." said Thranduil. Tuning to his son, "Legolas, we can discuss this later, right now I have other matters to tend to."

With a huff Legolas walked out heading to Strider's room where hopefully he would be able to see his friend.

Thespar walked down the hall. His destination, the palace kitchens where he had hoped to catch his brother on his way back from one of the human villages. He wanted to apologize for the fight they had the night before.

****

…Elsewhere, in the palace kitchen…

"What do mean he hasn't come back yet? He was due back not long after noon." came the soft whispers of one of the kitchen staff.

"Thespar, what do you think happened?"

Thespar snapped out of his thoughts when another called his name. He had been trying to ignore whispers and roomers going on behind his back. He wasn't sure how, but now suspicions were high and almost everyone believed he was the Mirkwood Murderer. He had locked himself in his study hoping to escape the accusing eyes. But everyone got hungry at some point, and since dinner wouldn't be ready for a few more hours he settles for a cup of tea to hold him for the time being.

Deciding to give up on the silent treatment (It hadn't been working anyway. Everyone still talked.) he spoke.

"Pardon?"

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Magalar's disappearance."

Thespar stiffened, the tea cup overflowing onto his hand.

"Aaa!" He yelped dropping the cup, its contents spilling on the counter. "I think…" Thespar started as he cleaned up his mess. "My brother is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He's probably been delayed slightly."

Never had the advisor been happier to see one his majesty's servants.

"There you are Lord Thespar." Her sweat voice could belong to one of the valor. He was so happy to see her he could have kissed her. "King Thranduil wishes to see you for an emergency meeting in his study."

"Yes, Thank you." the maid bowed low and continued on her way.

Thespar left the kitchen his hungry tummy already forgotten. As he left he turned back only once to give a final treating glare at the cooks behind him.

Thespar walked down the hallway back up to his king's study. His mind a whirl of thought and worry.

"… on a more recent note My Lord, Magalar has yet to return from his trip for supplies." said one the advisors.

Thranduil watched Thespar closely to see the elves reaction to this information. Magalar was Thespar's younger brother. The two fought like all siblings do, but Thranduil knew of the protective nature of the older sibling towards the younger. News of his disappearance would surely cause this protectiveness to surface.

At last the meeting ended no one the wiser about who was committing these crimes. Thespar was the last to leave. Heaving a tired sigh the blond Elf stood, but was stopped by the voice of his leader.

"Are you not worried?"

Thespar smiled uneasily and shifted slightly on his feet. "Of course I'm worried. My little brother is out there with valor knows what else."

"Someone said you two fought the night before, is this true."

Suddenly a thought struck as he recalled what he had overheard, "You think I killed him don't you?"

"No, it's just…"

"Yes, you do. You think I would hurt my own brother over a trivial little siblings spat."

"Thespar, be calm. It is not what you think it is." said Thranduil trying to control his temper.

"Really, I think it is. You think, no believe, it was me. You think I killed all those people. Do my loyalty and our years of friendship mean nothing to you? Thranduil I have known you for countless years when I have I ever once betrayed you?"

An outraged and infuriated Thespar turned sharply on heels and stormed out of the study, leaving an equally angry king behind him.

Late that night Elrohir laid awake his thought spinning with the news of the latest murder. He couldn't believe it Curudae was dead. How was that possible? Elrohir had known him since as far beck as he could remember. First Estel, then Curudae, Legolas had them worried earlier, and Elladan hadn't been helping any. His temper was starting to get in the way, _'but then again,' _Elrohir mussed, _'my own habit of withdrawing isn't helping much either.' _This was all becoming too much. Who would be next on Death's list?

"Remember when I had that dream when Estel turned sixteen and snuck off to watch us on one of our Orc hunts."

Elladan nodded, "The one where you and I die and Ada kills Estel?" (A/N: Does this sound familiar. Read Invincible Immortals.)

"Yes, I don't know why, but for some reason I was reminded of it just now." Elrohir laughed nervously.

Elladan frowned when his brother's eyes looked sadly down.

"You know we can still loose him." Elrohir said sadly.

Elladan watched his brother through sad eyes; he couldn't stand to see him so upset. Elrohir had always been closer to Estel than he was. The human had loved them equally, and Elladan certainly would never neglect his human sibling when the boy needed him. It's just something in Elrohir seemed to agree more with Estel and as a result a stronger bond between the two had formed.

Hoping to distract his distressed twin Elladan came up with a plan. Reaching down he took hold of mirror image's arm.

"Come Elrohir, you've been up for days now and know you haven't been eating well."

Elrohir smiled slightly, "Neither have you or Father."

"All the more reason for us to sneak into the kitchens for a late night snack."

The twins tiptoed quietly down the maze-like hallways. Their destination: the kitchen. Tacking a quick look in all directions they quickly stepped inside.

Elladan scrounged for leftovers in the cupboards, drawers, pots and pans anything and everything that might have food. While he searched the kitchen area Elrohir made his way to the pantry furthest away, where the long lasting food was kept. He could picture the layout in his mind he knew where everything was. In his mind he saw the large walk-in pantry with rows of shelves lining the walls. Barrels of dried meat and fruit sat on the floor under the bottom shelf. His mouth watered at the thought of all the food lying just beyond the door. He hadn't realized how hungry he actually was until now.

Elrohir opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately his senses were assaulted by horrible scent. The entire room smelled of rotting flesh and a type of metallic scent mixed together. It was enough to make him gag. Forgetting all thoughts of food -he didn't think his stomach would be able to handle it now anyway- he looked around for the source of the disgusting smell. He covered his nose with the sleeve of his shirt and looked around. However what he saw was not what he expected. His eyes settled on a shadowed figure on the floor. Taking a closer look he nearly screamed. He quickly ran back out of the pantry slamming the door shut behind him locking away the horror he saw within.

"Shh, Elrohir not so loud." scaled Elladan "Do you want to wake up the whole house?"

All color had drained from Elrohir's face to the point where it was almost translucent. His eyes were wide enough that Elladan feared they would pop out of his twins head if they went any further.

Elrohir couldn't speak, his mouth opened and closed like a fish, but there was no sound. He was too horrified by what he saw.

Worried Elladan rushed over and grabbed his brother's shoulders and gently shook him. Hoping it would bring the younger sibling to his senses. "Elrohir, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked.

Elrohir finally came out of the shock and stared at Elladan. He blinked his eyes rapidly and pointed to the door behind him.

Elladan gave his twin a quizzical look before a teasing look flittered across his face, "What? Did you see a mouse." he laughed as he pushed his brother aside and entered the pantry.

Looking in the pantry all traces of mirth vanished as he stared at the bloody body of Mirkwood's head cook, Magalar.

At last Elrohir found his voice, "Ever known a mouse to do that?"

Both set of eyes fell on the six inch knife that stuck out from the chef's chest. His once white clothing was now died a dark crimson. A bitter metallic scent blended with the smell of decay. Numerous knife wounds could be seen through the torn cloth. But what was most horrific was the face. His eyes were rolled back showing mostly their whites, but the twins could still clearly see the vacant pupils. Magalar's mouth was open in a silent scream, his features frozen in the look of pain and terror.

"Go get Ada and Thranduil." Elladan said calmly before shutting the pantry. Elrohir nodded and dashed off.

A/N: Well that's it for now. If I don't get reviews after this one then the story will be discontinued. **Sorry.**


	10. Discoveries

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys they really perked me up, guess some people still enjoy the story.

**Review Replies:**

**Iwishchan: **(Hehe) Sorry, 'bout that. Hope I didn't ruin your dinner. Yeah, I don't think the twins want that snack anymore.

**Elven Kitten:** I think I will continue, I have the other chapters laid out so hopefully I can fill in the holes easily.

**KERLAIN:** Thanks for the review, here's your next ch.

**Sarah:** Glad You liked. Yeah, poor cook.(Sad face) Okay I'm over it, on to part 10. Thanks for your review.

**Chapter 10: Discoveries**

Thespar roamed through the far side borders, debating if he should run away or not.

_'__No, that won't solve anything. It would only give them another reason to convict me.' _He thought sadly

Thespar sighed heavily. He had no clue how he was going to prove himself innocent. Placing his head in his hands he covered his eyes and pressed hard in hopes of removing the voices that haunted him. Sadly all it did was enforce the voices he had worked so hard to suppress in hopes to forget.

"I heard he killed his brother because he caught him murdering the others."

"I heard he's planning to overthrow the royal family and claim Mirkwood for his own."

"I bet he's the cause for all these murders. He probably killed Curudae too."

The voices, of almost every resident of Mirkwood rang clearly in his head. He had to get away from the accusing voices. Thespar sat on nearby log that had fallen over during one of the storms that frequented the dark woods. He was exhausted not only in mind, but heart as well. The advisor was so distraught he didn't know what to do. His heart was filled with grief at the loss of his brother; he was worried for his own life as more evidence pointed at him. Not to mention the anger at the one who was causing this chouse in the city and in his life. How could they think it was him? He had never done anything to hurt anyone. Sure he fought with Curudae often, but the guard started some of those fights. As for Magalar, they were brothers for Valor's sake. They were siblings, siblings are supposed to fight. He would never have thought of killing his brother. He had badly injured him once, but that was an accident. His emotions were running in circles and inside tearing him apart. He felt he would just…

_Crack!_

_'What was that?'_ he thought.

Turning around he looked for the source of the sound that had disturbed him. Thespar's keen eyes peering into the darkness that made up the shadows surrounding him. He saw nothing in the area, no threatening looking creatures, no guards coming to stop him and drag him back to the palace. But he did feel a threatening presence nearby, and it was coming closer.

Thespar could only guess at who, or whatwas approaching.

"Who's there?" he called, almost whispering.

Nothing answered, but the sound of something brushing up against the leaves of the bushes and trees.

The threatening presence grew closer.

Thespar slowly backed away. He was an advisor not a warrior, fighting didn't suit him, but running did. Yes, running. With that the Elf turned tail and ran deeper into the uncharted land.

Trees past him by at break necking speed. A few sharp turns around unfamiliar trees, leaping over fallen logs and large rocks, andhigh stepping over roots that tried to trip him. So intent he was on getting away he didn't see the branch that shot out into his path until it had tangled around his feet and tripped him. Thespar rolled a short distance before stopping in front of a pair of soft dear skin boots.

As the dizziness and confusion subsided the dark haired advisor was able to look up at the one he found.

Thespar sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness it's you."

The figure made no effort to help the advisor up.

Thespar stood on his own, wincing in pain as his ankle almost gave out on him. _'It must be sprained, or twisted one.'_ he thought.

Grabbing the arm of the other Thespar steadied himself. "Come, we must head back and quickly. Something was chasing me back there and I do not wish it to find you."

Still no answer.

Thespar was getting annoyed. They needed to go and now. The creature behind them had a terribly frightening aura, more than most of the creatures that inhabited Mirkwood. A murderous feel that was truly terrifying that could only belong to bloodthirsty killer. A feeling, that he now realized, was very close by.

A low growl could be heard behind him.

Thespar turned to see not only the one he met, but a large…Very large pack of wargs.

Thespar's eyes grew at least twice their normal size, as he realized…

"It was you." Shock clearly showing in his voice, "It's been you all along. Why? How could you betray us like this?"

No more was said as the figure signaled the wargs to attack the Elf.

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter, but this one didn't fit well anywhere else. Hope you liked.

Review me Pwease. (Sad puppy dog face.)

Feed the muse,  
And bunnies too.  
Reviews make everyone happy.


	11. Silent as the Dead

**A/N: **Sorry about the long delay, I've been moving from my old place to back home. But now everything is sorted out and put away. Now all that's done and over with all I have to do is worry about the paper for Eng. Coming up Mon. that I haven't started on. (Waaaaaa.) I don't wanna.

**Review Replies:**

**Kitty: **Thanks for the review, glad U like it so far. As for who it is… well (hehe) (Singsong) I'll never tell. I'll never tell. (Cough. Normal.) Don't worry you'll find out soon enough.

**IwishChan: **Sorry 'bout that. Sounds like me after exams. Thanks for the review hope you feel better. Get lots of sleep big shopping days are coming.

**Ronda-Chan:** Oops did I do that? Drat, it's always the little things that get me. Well good to know you like it anyways. Hoping this chapter doesn't have many booboos in it, but if it does please excuse them I was up late with this one.

**EL'n'TM:** Sorry I haven't gotten back to you yet life's been busy. I'm just now sitting down to type this out. I'll try to email you when I can, but for now. Reviews. (ch.8) (Sees Begging'n'End waving waaaay in the back) "Hey someone is still there." Yeah I know, but hey I cont. (hugs) thanks for your support. I don't know why but the idea juices just aren't flowing very well for this one. (Thinks) Maybe I have a block somewhere. (ch.9) Hurray another review! Hehe, you've probably figured it out by now, but still (singsong) I'll never tell. I'll never tell. "Man I love that movie. Forgot what it was called, but I swear that's the best part in it." Nope, sorry. Been meaning to read Pride & Prejudice since Middle school, but never got around to it. Yippee another review coming soon. "Thanks a lot for all the help, reviews, email, and everything else, even if I do take forever and a day to get back to you."  
Muse: (reading over shoulder) Dude, what's with all the Quotation marks?  
Me: (shrugs) don't know. I think I'm Quote happy.

**Chapter 11: Three Can Keep A Secret**

The halls of Mirkwood were silent in the early evening as we see the twins walking down the nearly deserted hall. They were discussing the disappearance of King Thranduil's advisor, Thespar.

"Do you think it's Thespar?" Asked Elladan

"Not any more." said Elrohir

"Why?" Elladan knitted his eyebrows falling to see his brother's view on the matter. He did not doubt his siblings instincts, but how do you change the publics opinion that Thespar was guilty,the fact that the cowardly Elf had run awaywas now seen asproof of it. After all if one is innocent they certainly would wish to stay and prove it.

"What is the motive for killing the cook? From what I heard they were brothers."

"Yes, well maybe he was in the way. You know what they say three can keep a secret if two are dead."

"Elladan, they were brothers! I doubt he could kill him any more than I could you and Estel."

"I know, it's just…how can we prove the elders are wrong?"

"Who do you think is doing this?" asked Elrohir

"I don't know. I went back to the cave this morning in hopes of finding a clue of some sort. There were no other tracks to indicate that anyone else had been there."

"Could it be that Mot wasn't dead, that you didn't manage to kill him?"

Elladan shook his head, "No, it was a mortal wound. Besides if he did manage to live where would he go? It's many miles between the cave and the nearest human settlement and you know as well as I that the elves of Mirkwood would never have allowed him anywhere near the palace."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know." said Elladan sadly. Stopping he balled his hand to a fist and punching it into the wall his anger and frustration coming out a little as they walked along. "I feel so helpless 'Ro"

Elrohir nodded, "As do I, Elladan. As do I."

Elrond kept a close vigil on his youngest son, who was still no where near recovering. He wasn't any better, but he wasn't any worse, that thought alone was what kept Elrond from losing hope on his human son. He didn't understand. Why wouldn't he wake up?

He had watched as everyone came and went they would stay long hours and sit watching for a sign, any sign that Aragorn, their Estel, to see if their presence alone could will the headstrong ranger awake. Legolas would enter when time allowed, which was almost always. Sadly his princely duties kept him away at times, but those were only when he was practically dragged out by his father.

Thranduil for his part seemed confused by the matter. Why was so much attention paid to a human, who in his eyes was little more than a toddler? He was just a human, what did it matter if this one died, there are plenty of others in the world, would one less really make that much of a difference? But this one made his son and friend happy, so who was he to judge. Legolas was old enough to make his own decisions, and he had rarely been wrong on choosing his friends. As for Elrond and his family, well it was their business who or what they took in. He would not bother to question their reasoning and motives unless it brought a threat to his lands.

"This has to be a nightmare of sorts." whispered the elf the wind.

Was he worried? Of course, out of his mind in fact. Everyone asked, he may not look it in the public eyes, but those who knew him could easily tell. There were signs of a worried parent written clearly on his face. Tightly knit lines of worry were written almost permanently on his brow and the corners of his mouth. His eyes held a deep sadness where there once was light, it was as if something in them died when Aragorn was first brought in. He hadn't eaten much, save for what the twins forced him to. Truly he could deny his children nothing; both boys would sit and watch him eat every bit, and would refuse to leave him alone until he did.

A knock sounded at the door, and the sound of paper being slide underneath it.

'How peculiar.' He thought at the behavior.

Elrond stood and picked up the paper, and gasped at the contents it held.

"I'm sorry Estel, but I must leave you for the moment. Thranduil has sent me a message that must be answered to immediately. I won't be long and a guard has been sent to fetch your brothers to look after you in my absence." The mighty Elf Lord picked up the human's cold hand and clutched it tight. "Please stay, and do get better. Everyone's worried, and problems will arise if you don't wake up soon." With that he gently kissed his sons head and left.

Elladan laid awake that night, the ceiling constantly in his view while his mind drifted elsewhere. His thoughts revolving around the trouble plaguing the Elven city. The more Elladan thought on the subject the more he became confused. Something about this whole thing was wrong, he couldn't explain it, but he could feel it. With every new situation that presented itself came new possibilities that seemed to make since with a few other facts, but when other details were added in the theory made absolutely no since. He was missing a key element somewhere along the line he knew it. And with that one key it would force all the other pieces to fit and everything would make since. Sadly the truth was locked away in the minds of two close friends. With and one being unconscious and the other not able remember they were in no position to tell what they had seen.

Finding sleep to impossible this night Elladan got up and dressed tiptoeing quietly to the door so as not to awaken Elrohir, who had last fallen asleep. The poor twin had been up late worrying over the health of Estel and whole murders in general. His twin had not been able to sleep and now that that goal had been achieved Elladan was plagued with insomnia.

Elladan walked aimlessly down the corridors glancing occasional out one of the stained glass window. The moon showed through in all its brilliance bathing the hallways in multicolor. He watched as the stars and moon traveled with the passing hours when a since to look in on Estel tickled his mind. It had been almost a full day since he had checked on his youngest brother. Turning around he dashed off in the direction of Estel's room. Soon his destination was in sight as he neared the door something in the air changed. Everything became still and quiet. There was no sound outside the house and though Mirkwood was in all actually much quieter than Rivendell, it was never like this. Not even the wind blew, no night birds chirped, no crickets. Nothing, it was all quiet. Using every bit of stealth he could muster he creped to the room and gently turned the knob not allowing it to make a sound.

Upon opening the door Elladan came to see his worst fear. A showed figure was poised, sword in hand, over his brother ready to plunge it through the unconscious man.

Thinking quickly Elladan ran towards the attacker effectively pushing him away from his brother. The covered figure landed on the floor with a loud thump and quickly jumped back up on his feet. Elladan looked around the room for a weapon that's when he saw Estel's dagger sitting in a neat pile with the man's cloths on the trunk. He grabbed it and pulled the dagger from its sheath. Something shimmered on the blade caught his eye, but before he could examine it the figure recovered from his fall and came after him, with blade in hand.

Elladan parried the blow with the short dagger. It was not enough as the sword knocked it out of the way. Elladan dogged left and escaped being impaled, but he did not go without injury. He bit back a cry as the steel bit into the flesh of his upper arm. This wasn't going to work it was hard enough to fight in closed in space him having a dagger and the assailant a standard sword add in the fact Aragorn was still unconscious on the bed things did not look good for Elrond's oldest.

Elrond hurried through the halls making his way to Thranduil's private study. He was spending more time in this room than he likedreviewing the murders, their cause hoping to come to a conclusion of some sort so that this matter could finally come to a close.

The attacker came again, thinking quickly Elladan kicked a stool between them, tripping the figure. Elladan came down to strike, but the dark figure came up with a small knife and stabbed it into Elladan's leg. Elladan howled in pain as he felt the blade pierce the skin and muscle coming to stop at the bone. Elladan fell to ground instinctively grabbing his leg near the injury. He felt the warm blood ooze out from around the blade and onto his hands. Feeling eyes on him he looked up to see the dark figure towering over him. Bright red eyes peered out from the hood and mask, in those eyes he saw something what would become of him. In that moment he knew he would die. He was injured, defenseless, now that the dagger had been kicked away from him. But he swore he would show no fear, pain yes, he could show pain. His eyes would betray him in that, but no fear; he would not give the mystery man that satisfaction. He only hoped he would be avenged soon after.

Thranduil had had a long and tiring day. More troubling reports had been coming in not with only spiders dropping dead left and right, but it sightings of a large warg pack had slowly moved closer to home, and on top of it all their main suspect for all the murders, Thespar, had run off. The guards had reported last seeing him going into woods and from there had been lost. Not a trace had been seen of him. He was just now trying to calm his existed mind down with a cup of warm wine when the door of his study had opened with a loud bang.

Startled he looked to the one who intruded on his privacy.

"Lord Elrond?" He said in surprise. "What are you doing here? I would think you would be by Estel's side."

Elrond rose an eyebrow in question, "What do you mean? You sent a messenger to summon me, you said it was urgent."

"What are you talking about? I didn't summon you."

The sound of something falling above them broke all thinking and anything they would ask. Both sets of eyes instantly looked up at the ceiling.

"What was that?" asked Thranduil

Elrond shook his head, "I don't know."

Another sound, this time it was heavier, the sound of something large hitting the floor.

"The only rooms up there are…" Thranduil paused as his memory kicked in.

Elrond's eyes grew wide. "Estel."

Elrohir woke with a feeling, a feeling that couldn't be explained. It was a feeling that came from the bond shared by all twins. But something about it seemed off, he didn't understand what this was. Many things had been felt through this bond over the years: a wide range of emotions, pain, sometimes thought, and the occasional shared dream. But this new feeling matched none of these. It made the bond seem smaller, thinner in somehow. It was like holding a thin hair between his fingers that should he let go then it would soon disappear into the carpet never to be seen again.

Then a thought struck him. Perhaps he was being paranoid, or maybe this was nothing, or perhaps only a dream, or maybe some deep seeded instinct to the meaning of this feeling.

'Maybe something happened.' he thought unable to put further thought into more dreaded possibilities.

Looking over to where his twin would normally sleep he found the bed empty. Getting up Elrohir placed a hand on the rumpled sheets. They were cold.

Noise out side caught his attention. Someone was coming down the hall, in too much of a hurry to hide their steps. He looked outside his door and came face to face with his father.

"Ada, what's going on?" asked a somewhat sleepy Elrohir

"Something is happening in Estel's room. Wake Elladan and meet me there." Said the worried father as he hurried past his sons' room.

"Elladan's not here." Elrohir nodded

"What?"

"Elladan's not here. He must have left to check on Estel."

Elrond sucked in a breath. "Then we must go quickly"

'Why was Elrohir not with his brothers?' he asked himself, 'The note had said both twins had been sent for.'

'The note lied.' said the voice in the back of his mind. 'The note had lied, and now Estel will die.'

(back to Elladan)

The sound of running feet along with Elrohir's voice could be heard coming down the hall. They had heard all the commotion coming from Aragorn's room and come running. In a last effort to catch the fiend, who was now trying to decide whether or not he should kill Elladan and risk being caught or leave now and get away. Elladan grabbed a candle holder from the nightstand behind him and threw it at the chest of the shadowed figure. But he dodged it without effort and giving a last minute glance at the Elf he reached over and bashed the hilt of his sword to Elladan's temple. Darkness instantly clouded his vision as his consciousness was stolen away from him.

There Elladan Elrondion laid, blood escaping from his wounds, he didn't notice the attacker jumping out the balcony window and disappearing into the night, nor did he hear the cries of his twin bother when he was found seemingly lifeless on the ground. He didn't feel his father as he pulled the knife from his leg and dress his wounds. He knew not of his surroundings only the darkness that trapped his mind.

**A/N: **Well what do ya' think. I know it might be confusing at some parts, so I might come back and fix it when a better idea comes along. But for some reason when I uploaded this chapter my little pagebreaks wouldn't stay up so I hope you can tell when I switch between people. Any problems don't hesatate to tell me.

Review me. Pwease.


End file.
